


Kinktober 2018, a filthy collab

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AKA, Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, Bara Slim, Begging, Bitter Mustard, Bloodcandy, Body Worship, Bondage, Brave Mischief, Breeding Kink, Bruised Tomatoes, CherryBlossom, Choking, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fondant, Fontcest, Food Kink, Glory Hole, Golden Fangs, Humiliation, Jagged edges, Katoptronophilia, Kedgeup, Knifeplay, Knotting, LazyBerry - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Maniatale Papyrus (Undertale), Maniatale Sans (Undertale), Marking, Master/Slave, Mirror Sex, Most of this is rare pairings, Multi, Overstimulation, Papyrus twin AU Swapfell edition, Pegging, Poisoned Fangs, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rockcandy, Roleplay, Safewords, Sea Flower, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, SpicyBBQsauce, Squirting, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Sweet Poison, Toxic Dust, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Voyeurism, Wax Play, We are all sinners here, Wild Honey, honey ketchup, light humiliation, rottenjoke - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: It's that time of year again!Zion: In which Chaos tries to pair the Mania bros with all the other skeles.Chaos: THE POOR SMOL BEANS NEED ALL THE LOVE!Warning: Here there be rare pairs, many of the chapters involving the Maniatale brothers, though there is some rottenjoke, spicybbq sauce, cherryblossom, lazyberry, honeyketchup, Kedgeup, whatever Blue/Papyrus is -YOU GET OUR POINT.





	1. Here Edge, fuck my mate! (Jagged edges)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Sans is a firm believer in 'Sharing is caring'.
> 
> Zion: Because what's better than watching your mate get wrecked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master skeleton name list: 
> 
> The cast:
> 
> Undertale Papyrus = Papyrus  
> Undertale Sans = Sans  
> Underfell Papyrus = Edge  
> Underfell Sans = Red  
> Underswap Papyrus = Stretch  
> Underswap Sans = Blue / Blueberry  
> Swapfell Papyrus = Slim  
> Swapfell Sans = Razz (or Raspberry if you want a shorter lifespan)  
> Mainatale Papyrus = Toffee  
> Mainatale Sans = Salt
> 
> Chapter 1: Cuckolding! With Sans, Salt and Edge.
> 
> It should be mentioned that most of our pairings are rare pairs, and almost exclusively versions of Sans and Papyrus, sorry not sorry ;)

“But why are we _here_.” Salt gestured at the Underfell brother's house. Sans hadn't given him a straight answer, just kept saying he had a surprise. Salt didn't trust his surprises.

Sans’s surprises tended to be of the non fun variety, like: ‘surprise I unscrewed your hot sauce cap and now it's all over your face and in your sockets, heh, does that burn?’

“Told ya it's a surprise. Come on.” Sans said knocking on the Underfell brothers door. Salt sighed and crossed his arms as Edge answered the door, looking down at the two skeletons.

“You're late.” Edge told Sans, well aware Salt would have been on time.

“Are we?” Sans said innocently. “Salt I _told_ you we shouldn't have stopped at Grillby's.”

“No, I told you. But what are we late _for_?” Salt asked looking between the two. Edge had never indulged in Sans’s nonsense before, he had no idea what possessed Edge to start now.

“You didn't tell him?” Edge scoffed at Sans, moving aside to let them in.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Sans said quickly pushing his smaller mate inside. Salt sighed and went inside.

“I don't like your surprises.” Salt grumbled.

“You'll like this one.” Sans said with a wide grin.

“Sans, he needs to consent!” Edge scolded closing the door and following the pair.

“well duh. I figured you could ask him.” Sans said with a smirk knowing Edge had expected Sans to clear everything with Salt first, knowing it would piss Edge off that he _didn't_ , and if Sans was really lucky, asking Salt might even fluster the tall edgy skeleton. He _knew_ it would fluster his mate.

“What am I consenting to and why?” Salt demanded.

Edge didn't say anything, he crossed his arms cheekbones flushed the same ruby red as his eyelights. “Well go on Edgelord, ask him.” Sans said, highly amused. Edge scowled but turned to Salt anyways.

“ _Sans_ , was supposed to ask you _weeks_ ago if you'd help with my heat. He made it sound like I was all settled!” Edge said glaring at Sans. Salt blinked and flushed realizing what he was here for, he shot Sans a glare too.

Sans, looking very much as if it were Gyftmas morning, shrugged. “All I said was I'd bring him over, Edgy. Never said I _asked_.” Sans grinned as Edge growled at him and he turned his attention to his mate. “And I see the way you look at him, I thought you might want to spice things up I don't mind… as long as I get to watch~.”

Salt blushed deeper and looked away, more than that Sans had made a point to ask him if there was anyone else he'd be willing to get in bed with. Since Sans of course liked watching other monsters mess up his mate.

“Y-yeah...”

“Great. There's your consent Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance.” Sans said.

“I have half a mind to gag you, I'd kick you out but you wanted to watch as part of our deal.” Edge grumbled at Sans, advancing on Salt who was looking at the floor shyly.

Sans merely grinned. “Guess you'll just have to take your frustrations out on Salt.”

“I'll just kick you out later then.” Edge scoffed before grabbing Salt off the floor and into his arms with a rumble.

Sans fell quiet, for the moment. He wanted to enjoy the show after all.

Salt squeaked as he was lifted, face still flushed black. Edge carried Salt to his room, shutting the door behind him. Sans teleported in like he knew the lazy skeleton would. The room smelled strongly of his heat, making Sans flush too.

Edge sat on his bed with Salt in his lap, he was more than ready. But that didn't mean Salt was, he pulled his gloves off and snaked his hands under his shirt to find charred ribs. Slowly stroking each mar, making Salt groan softly.

Sans sat on Edge's dresser, watching with a smirk, enjoying the look on Salt's face as Edge teased sensitive bone. Edge rumbled deeply against his skull, carefully biting his vertebrae as he pushed the cargo jacket off and lifted his shirt up to uncover half of Salt's rib cage.

Salt gasped softly, bones heating from Edge’s ministrations. Salt glanced up to see Sans watching him intensely. Sans's face was nearly as flushed as Salt's was and his mate gave him a playful wink.

Edge pulled the shirt up over his head next, claws raking over his blackened sternum. Salt moaned softly his eyelights hazing over as Edge bit his shoulder blade.

Sans's eyelights began misting blue. Stars the sounds that Edge was pulling from his mate were absolutely _sinful._ Sans was more than a little aroused just from watching Edge handle his mate. This was one of Sans's best ideas. They'd be doing this again.

The other two did their best not to think about their audience, Salt sockets slipped shut and he gasped arching against Edge's hand that had dipped down into his pants. Slowly tracing along his pelvis, claws scratching over the small inlets before pressing into one of them. His sockets flew open again and Salt near squealed at the intense feeling. Edge growled in approval at his reaction, pressing his hips forward against Salt's tailbone and tail.

Salt moaned and squirmed in his claws, panting softly as he was worked up by skillful hands.

Sans could only imagine what Edge was doing with those claws in his mate's pants. The pants would have to go, Sans wanted to see everything. Sans could feel his own magic burning through him, pooling in his pelvis as he watched Edge tease his mate.

Edge took a moment to unbutton Salt's pants, slipping them down a bit so he could get a better angle. Pressing two of his claws into the two largest inlets as he ground his hips up against Salt.

“ _Fuuuck_ …” Sans said as Salt keened loudly, eyelights shrinking to pinpricks. Edge scoffed at Sans before turning his attention back to Salt, gently wriggling his claws in the inlets.

Salt arched and squealed loudly as the sensitive area was given attention. Sans flushed further as he watched, a tell-tale blue glow coming from his basketball shorts. Edge drew his hand back out only to lift Salt and slip his pants completely off, dark magic swirling in the smaller monster's pelvis.

Salt whimpered softly, his bones felt like putty in the much taller monster’s claws. It felt like fire was pumping through his mana lines, a needy ache building in his pelvis. Edge ran a hand over the unformed magic, growling against Salt's skull as his magic snapped into existence. Salt squirmed and turned his skull away out of embarrassment.

Sans bit his fist, a moan threatening to escape as he watched his mate’s magic form a glistening little pussy right against Edge’s claws. There was just something insanely arousing about watching someone else please his mate. Edge gently rubbed two fingers against the wet folds before circling the smaller's clit, pinching it for good measure.

Salt cried out at that, arching against Edge’s fingers with a needy keen, causing Sans’s own magic to snap into place, sweat dripping down his skull making him look remarkably like Edge’s own brother. Edge chuckled softly pulling his hand away and unzipping his own pants, he couldn't wait anymore. His magic had already formed into a thick red cock, adjusting Salt in his lap he started rubbing up against his pussy. Smearing himself with Salt's slick, the ridges of his cock brushing up against his clit.

Salt moaned loudly, eyelights completely hazed over as he lost himself to lust and need, his magic throbbing with need. His soul felt like it was going to combust.

Sans placed his hands in his lap as he watched, subtly rubbing the heel of his hand against his hard member, magic pooling in his mouth as he watched the two of them.

Edge firmly grasped his hips lifting Salt up a bit more before lowering him onto his cock and letting him slowly sit back down until he was fully seated. Both moaning lowly at the feeling, Edge waited for Salt to adjust before he assisted the smaller in riding him. Salt held onto both Edge's arms, moaning louder now that he was moving.

Sans licked his teeth, breath coming out a little shaky. Stars, the two of them were going to fucking kill him at this rate. He had never seen anything so hot. No shame left, Sans dove his hand into his basketball shorts, pumping his mostly ignored magic, keening slightly at the feeling.

Neither seemed to notice him at all, their pace quickly increasing and soon Salt was bouncing on Edge's cock.

Sans watched with a completely lustful look as the two skeletons fucked in front of him, Salt’s screams of pleasure filled the room paired with Edge’s moans and keens and occasional growls. Sans moaned against his fist, trying to be quiet, not wanting to disrupt what was going on in front of him as he stroked himself harder.

Both monster's voices grew higher in pitch, their pace growing more desperate.

“F-fuck.” Sans whispered watching them. He was _so_ close.

Edge reached around Salt and squeezed Salt’s clit and he squealed loudly, eyelights guttering out as he came, walls clenching around the red cock spearing him.

Sans watched as Edge snarled burying himself deep before, toppling, heh, over the _edge_ filling his mate with his crimson magic. Seeing that was just a little too much for Sans. With a cry, Sans brought himself to completion, blue magic splattering the insides of his shorts.

Panting, Sans grinned at Salt. He wondered if Salt would be opposed to being shared more often?~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one was a quickie ;) wasn't even edited.
> 
> The master list; 
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuckholding~~  
>  2\. Exhibitionism  
> 3\. Spanking  
> 4\. Body Worship  
> 5\. Wax play  
> 6\. Edging  
> 7\. Bondage  
> 8\. Breeding  
> 9\. Food Play  
> 10\. Squirting  
> 11\. Dom/Sub – Master/Slave  
> 12\. Voyeurism  
> 13\. Clothed/Naked  
> 14\. Katoptronophilia  
> 15\. Toys  
> 16\. Dirty Talk  
> 17\. Knife/Gun Play  
> 18\. Role Play  
> 19\. Choking  
> 20\. Primal Play  
> 21\. Praise Kink  
> 22\. Overstimulation  
> 23\. Sensory Deprivation  
> 24\. Marking  
> 25\. Humiliation  
> 26\. Sex in Public  
> 27\. Cross dressing  
> 28\. Tentacles  
> 29\. Age Difference  
> 30\. Glory Hole  
> 31\. Aftercare  
> 32\. Mix  
> 33\. MYSTERY BONANZA


	2. Near Execution (Golden Fangs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim has a _fantastic_ idea. Slim should never be allowed to act out his ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two! Exhibitionism with Swapfell Papyrus and Maniatale Sans, AKA Slim and Salt.
> 
> Thus far we call it golden fangs, unless we find a better name.

Salt sighed heavily as he walked with Slim through Swapfell’s judgment hall. He wasn’t sure why they had to stop at the castle. Just because they were in Hotland was no reason to stop by the palace but Slim had insisted. Had the queen maybe summoned Slim for judgment duty? Salt hadn’t heard Slim’s phone ring. 

Slim merely hummed, looking quite pleased, golden eyelights sparkling as they walked through the purple and silver hall.

Salt didn’t particularly want to be here. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Queen Toriel. While she seemed a little insane and that was something Salt could appreciate, she also heavily flirted with his brother which made him uncomfortable, never mind how the queen tended to treat Slim and Razz.

“Okay…” Slim said coming to a stop and he turned and grinned at Salt. “Precious~ I want to ask a favor.” 

“In the throne room?” Salt questioned.

“That’s the idea.” Slim murmured to himself. “The throne room is empty.” Slim said gesturing to the empty throne room ahead of them. “It should stay that way. Queen’s busy and all that, yeah?” 

“Uh, okay? What favor?” Salt asked crossing his arms.

“I want to fuck you on the queen's throne.” Slim said firmly.

“...Do you have a death wish?” Salt sighed into his palms. 

“Why do you and M’lord always ask me that?” Slim asked with a frown. “Come on, Precious! It’ll be exciting! We’ll be like royalty, and look, it’s not like we’re gonna get caught it’s so early in the day she’s probably sleeping.” 

“Because she might actually kill you! And it’s noon! Normal monster are up at 8, maybe 9 am!” Salt retorted. 

Slim scoffed. What kind of self respecting monsters got up before 11 am? “Okay so she’s at lunch! And she won't kill us if she doesn’t catch us! Isn’t a little bit of a threat exciting?” Slim asked with a wolfish grin, golden eyelights sparkling.

“Not really!” Salt sighed at him. “I don’t usually think about dying and sex at the same time.”

  
“We’re not gonna die.” Slim said. “Probably not.” Slim added. “Look she’s at lunch, her guards are guarding her, it’s completely empty, we’ll be quick. It’s exciting! Please Precious?” Slim asked, sockets going wide, he turned on the ‘puppy dog’ look. Salt groaned and looked away, he hated that look. Maybe if he didn’t look at him he could say no.

A small whine left Slim’s throat as his lover looked away. Salt sighed heavily, defeated.

“Fine.”

Slim grinned wide. “Really!? Thank you! You won’t regret it, I promise! This’ll be  _ fun. _ ” Slim said with a sly look.

“Your idea of fun and mine are vastly different.” Salt huffed eyeing Slim. “Just be quick about it.”

Slim smirked, picking the small skeleton up and shortcutting into the throne room. Salt groaned softly, he hated shortcuts. The room was entirely empty and the large throne stood before them imposing, in a field of dead flowers. It gleamed, the golden arms and back well taken care of and Slim ran his fingertips over the purple velvet. Yes. he was so mounting his mate over this throne.

“Slim I don’t think th-”

Slim pressed the much smaller skeleton against the throne, face first. Salt was so small and the throne so large that Salt’s feet couldn’t even touch the ground, the bulk of him lying on the seat of the throne. Salt whined, wiggling in Slim’s grip, feeling especially exposed by being bent over the throne.

“You were saying?” Slim purred tugging at Salt’s pants, eyelights scanning the room. The throne room was empty, for now.

“And what are we going to do if we stain it?” Salt demanded, squeaking as his pants were tugged down halfway.

“Throne needs redecorating.It’s boring. Needs some black spots~” Slim said with a shrug, unzipping his own leather pants, freeing his already summoned magic. He’d been planning this since they had gone to Hotland to sample treats at Grillby’s candy shop and he was more than a little excited to finally have it happen.

“...You really want to die don’t you?” Salt scoffed at him.

“What? No! We aren’t going to get caught.” Slim scoffed, rubbing his summoned golden cock against Salt’s sacrum. Slim tugged at his lover’s tail, claws gently running down its length. Salt groaned softly his cheekbones flushing lightly.

“We better not!”

Although, they  _ could _ get caught. And wasn’t that the  _ exciting _ part. They were out in public. He was about to mate his lover  _ over the queen’s throne. _ Slim felt near giddy with excitement, his magic pounding in his veins. The feeling alone was worth the risk, he rumbled softly down at his lover.

“Ya gonna make some something to fuck Precious?~ Ass, pussy, both?”

Salt blushed hard and whined at Slim, stars he was always so lewd. “H-have you been drinking again?!” He got worse when he was drinking.

“...That’s not important!” Slim huffed, grinding his cock against Salt’s sacrum, giving his tail a tug.  _ He’d only had a few drinks. _ “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” Slim smirked and gently pinched the base of Salt’s tailbone.

“You get worse when you do!” Salt moaned softly his magic reacting to his mate’s magic and swirling over his bones.

“Ya mean I get horny?”

“No, you’re  _ always _ horny.” Salt retorted. Slim snickered softly, and he pushed down on Salt’s lower back, so that Salt’s pubic bone was pressed against the velvet seat, Slim still rutting against Salt’s sacrum.

“A-as Red would say, you’re a horn dog.” Salt groaned rubbing his skull against the velvet as his magic solidified.

“Fair enough.” Slim said and he grinned wickedly as his lover formed a delightful curvy black ass and little black cunt for him to fill. It’d be a shame to just stuff one. After all Salt had been generous enough to give him options~ Good thing they were skeletons and they could form whatever the hell they wanted. Slim chuckled softly, the sound deep and low as he summoned another golden cock.

“If I didn’t know any better precious, I’d say you were enjoying this as much as I am.” Slim teased, running a single long digit underneath Salt, sliding it against Salt’s hot pussy, coating it in slick. 

“Sh-shut up, mongrel.” Salt groaned squirming against his hold.

“Don’t be rude now, that’s bad manners! It’s unfit behavior while in a throne like that.” Slim mock scolded, sliding a second finger against the quivering pussy, coating both fingers before pulling them back to slick up his second cock. 

“S-so is fucking in it!” Salt hissed at him.

“Precious, this throne hasn’t seen any action since before the first human fell down here. It’s probably thirsty as fuck. Why don’t you give it something to drink?” 

“A drin-”

Slim slid his fingers back against Salt’s dripping pussy, pushing them in and pumping a few times before pulling them out again. He held the two digits in front of his lover’s face.

“See how excited you are already?” Slim rumbled down at him before taking his already wet fingers and working them into Salt’s ass to stretch him out. Salt moaned lowly squirming in his grasp, he was sure he couldn’t blush any harder if he tried.

Slim rumbled in approval, he was going to absolutely wreck his lover over the queen’s throne. The symbol of monarchy was going to be covered in Salt’s juices, drool and desperate scratch marks by the time Slim was done with him. He scissored his fingers carefully preparing Salt, it wouldn’t do for his mate to hurt. Unless he asked nicely of course. Salt was shaking against the throne by the time Slim pulled his hand back, slick dribbling onto the cushion, much to Slim’s satisfaction.

“Ready, precious?” Slim checked in with his little lover, giving him an out, just in case, resting his hand on the curve of Salt’s ass. 

“J-just hurry up..” Salt panted glancing over his shoulder at Slim, eyelights blown wide.

Slim grinned and squeezed the ass cheek his palm was resting on. “Well if ya insist~” Slim spread Salt’s asscheeks first, pressing his second cock against the little puckered hole, dribbling Salt’s own slick from Slim’s earlier stretching. Shifting just a little more he lined himself up the first cock against Salt’s hot pussy, slowly pressing forward and sinking both cocks into him at once with a moan. Salt arched his spine and grabbed tightly at the purple cushion as Slim bottomed out inside him, Slim holding still to let him adjust.

Slim growled lowly, cheekbones flushed and soul pounding against his rib cage. Stars that felt so fucking good. He couldn't’ believe he was actually doing this. This may be the greatest idea he has ever had. Salt would not agree of course.

“Ya alright?” Slim asked, eager to start. Salt nodded panting still, holding the cushion to himself.   
  
“Y-yeah, green…”

Slim grinned, and began to move, starting with slow, firm trusts, moaning at how tight Salt’s magic was around his cocks. Heat pulsed through Slim’s bones and his magic screamed for more, faster, harder. But Slim was patient. He slowly worked his lover up with gentle but firm thrusts, for the moment.

Salt moaned his sockets slipping half closed, relaxing under Slim’s gentle pace. Slim moaned loudly, eyelights misting as he picked up the pace, it felt so fucking good but it wasn’t nearly enough for release, but he knew the slow build up would make it even better. Besides the longer it took, the more likely they might get caught, the fear of it caused Slim’s magic to tingle and pulse in the most pleasing ways.

He could imagine the queen walking in, horrified to see her judge mounting the little skeleton over her throne. She probably  _ would _ kill him, probably not his lover though. Not if she wanted to keep flirting with his brother.

“S-slim, please...more?” Salt begged quietly, still aware enough to be shy.

Slim grinned wickedly. “Sure thing, Precious. I know ya like me to rattle your bones~” Slim all but purred, gladly picking up the pace. The room soon filled with loud wet squelching noises as Slim’s cocks pistoned deep into Salt’s pussy and ass, the sound of Salt’s hips meeting ecto flesh joining the lewd symphony. But the loudest and Slim’s favorite part was making the usually quiet skeleton moan loudly.

Any comeback Salt had was lost as he tried and failed to stifle himself, biting into the cushion he was holding.

“I want to hear ya.” Slim growled leaning over his mate and rotating his hips slightly, causing his cocks to circle the magic before slamming in deeper. Salt’s sockets widened and he cried out to Slim’s delight, only spurring him on to drag more from him.

The sound of the double doors opening came from the front of the throne room, Razz’s voice filling the hall. 

“That overgrown lizard isn’t going to get away with it this time…” 

Slim’s soul nearly burst and he almost came right then and there as footsteps drew nearer down the judgment hall. They were about to be caught by Razz and the queen herself, Slim was certain. Salt’s eyelights shrank but he didn’t tell Slim to stop. Well. When life gave you lemons…

Slim quickly picked up Salt, still inside his lover and he stepped behind the throne, supporting his lover as he continued thrusting, his soul pulsing with excitement and fear. He, of course,  _ knew _ this would happen. He knew his brother had a meeting with the queen at 12:30. But Salt didn’t have to know that particular detail. Salt held tight to his arms for more support, laying his skull back against Slim’s sternum as drool trickled down his mandible.

“And what do you propose we do?” Toriel’s voice came, crisp and cold as she entered the throne room with Razz and several lower guard members.

Salt whimpered softly looking up at Slim who half expected a red to be uttered, but…   
  
“ _ Green _ .”

Apparently, his smaller lover was enjoying this almost as much as he was, much to Slim’s approval. Now he had plans for the future, but for now, he had a mate to satisfy.

Slim grinned sinfully and began thrusting with renewed vigor, trying to keep the sound quiet, biting his leather jacket so no sounds escaped his mouth. Slim felt the queen sink into her throne, the throne moving slightly. Salt bit his fist to block his own noises, eyelights rolling back.

“...What…?” Toriel sounded confused and she looked up. “Is there a leak in the roof? My throne feels wet!” Toriel gasped sounding offended and Slim had to swallow down a cackle. Revenge was sweet, but not nearly as sweet as the faces Salt was making. His walls were twitching around Slim’s cocks, already so close.

“I’ll look into it my queen.” One of the guards squeaked nervously, as Razz rattled off his report about Alphys and the rebels she was leading. 

Slim groaned lowly into his jacket, panting hard. Stars he wasn’t going to last. This was just too fucking much. He was fucking his lover  _ right _ behind the star damned throne, as the queen and her council held a fucking  _ meeting  _ with his brother of all monsters. And not a single one of them even knew it. Salt would suddenly tense in his arms dark wet spots showing up inside his shirt, hips bucking hard as he came drenching his and Slim’s pants. The fist in his mouth blocking the whine of pleasure as Razz kept talking, guess his loud mouth was good for something.

Slim bit his jacket, cutting off the howl of pleasure that wanted to escape as he came undone, spilling his magic deep into his small lover, his soul splattering magic against the inside of his jacket as his eyelights rolled back. Gold magic already dribbling out of Salt and down Slim’s shaking femurs. 

Fuck. This was the hottest thing, they’d ever done.

“Is that all?” The Queen's question made Slim nearly laugh. He felt like he was floating, he felt absolutely giddy. His cocks filled with magic, knotting them both inside his smaller lover. Trapping the magic that was still inside him, Salt made a quiet groan closing his sockets.

“Yes, my Queen.” Razz said and Slim heard the shuffle of feet as the council began to leave. Slim waited a moment until the sound of footsteps faded and he all but collapsed on the floor, his lover in his lap.

“Fuck!” Slim groaned. “Damn precious that was-” 

“Fun?” A voice interrupted and Slim’s golden eyelights shrank to pinpricks. Salt just made a quiet confused noise, turning his skull and opening his sockets only halfway to see Razz standing to the side of the throne, hands resting at his hips looking displeased, not that Salt seemed to care. Slim however had gone stiff, looking as if he were about to have a panic attack.  


_ Oh fuck. _ Slim took a deep breath. They were in  _ so _ much trouble. Slim whined lowly, glancing at his brother, glancing away, and glancing back as if that might make him disappear.

“Hi Razzi~” Salt purred sounding just a tad loopy.

“I thought I smelled the scent of a filthy mutt and dirty cub in the air.” Razz said looking pissed. Slim groaned. Salt was right, he was going to die. Why hadn't he listened!?  


“I can’t believe you two!” Razz scoffed eyelights flashing. Slim whined again. They were so screwed. Well, in more ways than one.

“Why wasn’t I, the malicious Sans, invited!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Aw, Razz wanted to join in guys!
> 
> Our personal head canons are that souls burst or expel magic in completion when they love the monster they're uh doing activities with ;)
> 
> Zion: Most pairs will be randomized and selected via the kinks we head cannon them as having, then the wheel decide. So even we're not entirely sure who will be with who!
> 
> And we're still not editing, they're all quickies written the day of~
> 
> \----  
> Undertale Papyrus = Papyrus  
> Undertale Sans = Sans  
> Underfell Papyrus = Edge  
> Underfell Sans = Red  
> Underswap Papyrus = Stretch  
> Underswap Sans = Blue / Blueberry  
> Swapfell Papyrus = Slim  
> Swapfell Sans = Razz (or Raspberry if you want a shorter lifespan)  
> Mainatale Papyrus = Toffee  
> Mainatale Sans = Salt
> 
> The master list;
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuckholding~~  
>  2\. ~~Exhibitionism~~  
>  3\. Spanking  
> 4\. Body Worship  
> 5\. Wax play  
> 6\. Edging  
> 7\. Bondage  
> 8\. Breeding  
> 9\. Food Play  
> 10\. Squirting  
> 11\. Dom/Sub – Master/Slave  
> 12\. Voyeurism  
> 13\. Clothed/Naked  
> 14\. Katoptronophilia  
> 15\. Toys  
> 16\. Dirty Talk  
> 17\. Knife/Gun Play  
> 18\. Role Play  
> 19\. Choking  
> 20\. Primal Play  
> 21\. Praise Kink  
> 22\. Overstimulation  
> 23\. Sensory Deprivation  
> 24\. Marking  
> 25\. Humiliation  
> 26\. Sex in Public  
> 27\. Cross dressing  
> 28\. Tentacles  
> 29\. Age Difference  
> 30\. Glory Hole  
> 31\. Aftercare  
> 32\. Mix  
> 33\. MYSTERY BONANZA


	3. Paper Dolls (Rottenjoke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Razz spanks Sans like the naughty little boy he is.
> 
> Zion: And Chaos has the best summary ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! We are late! Just have to post two chapters today! 
> 
> Zion: I literally fell asleep while writing, fourty hour days will do that.
> 
> Chaos: weeks?
> 
> RIP Sans. 
> 
> Notes: incase you haven't read any of our other stuff, our Razz's eyelights are like a mood ring due to his soul trait issues. Lavender is good, magenta means he's pissed, and red means holy fuck everyone is going to die.

Sans hummed, sitting on the Swapfell brother’s couch with a stack of paper and a pair of scissors, discarded pieces of paper littered the floor as Sans cut out paper dolls.

“What are you doing?” Razz asked, looking up from the book he had been reading. The cover was titled Gorilla Warfare and Monster Traps, but inside was another book on knitting patterns. Some of which, Razz was debating on trying out. Sans looked up from his papers looking at Razz innocently and Razz raised a single brow bone. It wasn’t like Sans to put effort into anything. Much less something that had no reason. The small skeleton usually only extended efforts for his stupid jokes.

“Making paper dolls.” Sans said with a shrug.

“Yes. I can see that. Why?” Razz demanded.

“Sounds like effort, stop it, you’re making me tired.” Slim mumbled from under the couch cushion on the other side of Sans. His arm hanging out from under it, laying on the floor.

“I thought you were taking a nap?” Sans asked, cutting out the arm of another paper doll, causing spare paper to fall to the floor. Razz cocked his head to the side, it looked like there were words printed on some of the dolls.

“I was, but then I heard something that sounded like work.” Slim replied.

"What paper are you using? Why is there writing on them?” Razz asked.

“Is the sound grating, Slim?” Sans snickered and he glanced back at Razz. “Just recycling paper, Razz.”

“Recycling is easier than what you’re doing. Why didn’t you leave it in the bin?” Slim groaned as if physically pained by Sans’s efforts, he lazily waved his arm around before giving up. “Stop that.”

“But I’m almost done.” Sans huffed, cutting a few more pieces off. With a grin Sans held out the paper doll, gripping each hand before pulling, revealing ten little paper dolls  in a row perfectly symmetrical and identical, except for the fact that some of them had writing on them, while others didn’t. Razz frowned, noting his signature on one of the dolls foot.

“Where did you get the recycling paper? It _was_ from the bin, right?” Razz asked raising a brow bone at Sans.

“Who cares?” Slim whined. “I’m exhausted just hearing about it, please tell me you’re done?” Slim groaned at Sans.

“Yeah, I’m done.” Sans said with a snicker. “And I got it from your desk, Raspberry.” Sans gave Slim an amused look.

“ _What?!”_ Razz demanded his eyelights shrinking.

“The papers, on your desk.” Sans said. “They didn’t really seem important. I mean okay, a few were addressed to the queen, but, how important could they be?” Sans said far too innocently. Razz stared at Sans like he’d just admitted to lighting orphans on fire while dusting Slim.

“You. **What**.” Razz hissed eyelights shifting from their natural lavender to a bright magenta. Never a good sign.

“Welp, I’m out. Bye Sans nice knowing you.” Slim climbed out from under the couch cushion with surprising speed. “What do I do with your dust?” Slim didn’t even wait for an answer and teleported out as soon as he was out of the couch.

Sans blinked as Slim all but disappeared. “What’s got Slim so freaked out?” Sans asked with feigned innocence. Was the room getting _colder_? Razz was staring at Sans furiously, eyelights misting as the temperature seemed to continue to drop around the irate skeleton.

_“Sans.”_

“Razz…?” Sans blinked looking at his alternate trying very hard not to grin. Everything was going according to plan.

“You are in _so_ much trouble.” Razz hissed between his teeth. Sans’s soul pulsed at that and he cocked his skull to the side. He wasn’t quite sure he’d ever seen Razz _this_ angry before. Usually at this point Razz was screaming. It seemed to be even worse that he wasn’t yelling.

“Why?” Sans asked, scooting back some, but not leaving the couch.

Razz stood up off the couch, standing over Sans casting a shadow over him as he leaned down and boxed Sans in with his arms.  
  
“You could have asked nicely, you know.” Razz growled at Sans.

“Asked nicely?” Sans repeated a smirk tugging at his mandible. Alright, so this _might_ have been a cleverly planned game to get himself in trouble with the bad tempered taller version of himself, but Sans hadn’t expected Razz to figure that out. Maybe it wasn’t so cleverly planned out after all? Well as long as the results were the same, Sans really didn’t care.

“Don’t play with me Sans, I know your game.” Razz scoffed grabbing his mandible and making Sans meet his gaze. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? Because I don’t think you are.”

Magic pooled in Sans’s mouth, a heat building in his pelvis as his eyelights met Razz’s furious gaze. Sans wasn’t sure if his plan had worked out flawlessly, or if he’d made a very big mistake. But it was _hot._

“Uh? I don’t know what you mean?” Sans said with a feigned innocent shrug.

“Drop the act, _Serif_.” Razz growled down at him before grabbing Sans by the front of his shirt and dragging him through the house by it, not even bothering to check if he was choking or not.

Sans’s soul thrummed with excitement at Razz’s tone and the use of his last name. Razz was _pissed._ It was so fucking _hot._ Sans couldn’t wait to see what Razz was going to do to him. Even if he didn’t live through the night, this was already worth it.  

Sans whined stumbling to keep up with Razz, the pull of his shirt collar occasionally cutting off his air in the most pleasing ways. Only causing him to grow more excited, and he had a feeling Razz knew what he was doing.

Razz brought Sans to his room, shutting the door behind them and shoving Sans onto the floor.

“Oof.” Sans said and he whined as he landed on his tailbone. So they were going to either have really hot angry sex, or something else, either way, Sans was down for it. Razz pressed a heeled boot on his sternum, looking down at Sans again.  
  
“Well? Are you going to admit to your little game or not?”

Sans huffed staring up at his alternate. He should probably fess up, Razz didn’t tend to appreciate lies and while wanted the other angry, he seemed quite angry enough. “Fine. I might have tried to piss you off on purpose.” Sans admitted soul pounding against his rib cage.

“And?” Razz ground his heel into his sternum harder, so it started to hurt.

Sans hissed as Razz ground his heel, though it only seemed to excite his magic, soul pulsing erratically and heat shot through every bone, faster than a bolt of lightning, and Sans would know, you really shouldn’t fly kites so close to the CORE’s magnetic field...

“And?” Sans blinked innocently up at Razz.  “And I made paper dolls out of your reports so I’d get in trouble? I mean. You can _re-write_ them, no big loss, right?” Sans said, smirking towards the end of his sentence. Razz stared at him impassively.

“Then I guess since you don’t want to admit it, we’re done here.” Razz removed his boot and stepped back.

Sans blinked in surprise and he whined lowly. What? No! What did Razz want from him? He’d admitted he’d done it on purpose! What did it take to get in trouble with Razz!? Sans had been trying for _weeks_ but nothing he did seemed to incur the short captain’s wrath, which made no sense considering what a hot head Razz was!

Razz strode past Sans, taking a seat on the edge of his bed crossing a leg over the other and crossing his arms as he regarded Sans, eyelights still a dangerous magenta.  
  
“Come here.”

Sans cocked his skull to the side curiously before walking over.

“What is it you want from me, Sans?”

Sans’s mouth went dry and his cheekbones flushed blue. He _really_ didn’t want to have to say it. But so far all his efforts to get the other to punish him had ended up fruitless. He probably should have listened to Salt’s suggestions, he was _always_ in trouble with Razz.

“Well?”

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, shrinking into his hoodie some before mumbling his answer into it.

“Then you can go home if you don’t want anything, I have papers to re-write.”

Sans whined, feeling a sinking feeling in his soul. “I said I want you- i w-want you _topunishme_!”

“Do you now?”

Sans pulled his hood up, face glowing blue. He gave a tentative nod. He hadn’t worked this hard just to go home empty handed, so even if this was embarrassing as hell, he’d say whatever Razz wanted to hear, to get what he wanted. Razz is easy to get in trouble with, his ass. Sans was going to have words with Salt. This was not easy! Razz just looked highly amused by his embarrassment.

“Alright. But on one condition.”

“Okay?” Sans asked nervously.

“Beg for it.”

Sans grit his teeth. No. No way. He was a skeleton with standards! He’d go piss off the Edgelord. That was easy. Hell he did it by accident most days. _But._ But he’d never gotten in trouble with Razz. And while he enjoyed the frienemies with benefit relationship he had going on with Razz he was… he was _curious._ They had never really delved into punishments and Sans wanted to try it. But Razz had made it exceedingly difficult!

“...Please?” Sans choked out.

“Mmm...not until you do it right. On your knees, Sans, beg me for your punishment.” Razz continued, waiting.

Sans, if possible, flushed further. This wasn’t _fair._ This wasn’t how this was supposed to go! His soul pulsed, excited as ever, a heat growing in his pelvis. _Traitor._ Sans scolded his soul. He- he didn’t _want_ to degrade himself to the point of begging. Though he really didn’t have a choice, did he? He wasn’t about to just walk away. He could beg correctly, right? Without being sarcastic? Maybe?

Sans whined again and slowly sank to his knees trying not to glare up at the other Sans. He swallowed, hard, doing his best to make the next sentence sound sincere. “ _Please_ , Razz? Please punish me? I-I’ve been very bad.” Stars this was so humiliating.

"And how should I punish your bad behavior?” Razz asked sounding uninterested. “Look at me when you beg Sans.”

Sans whined softly, looking up at Razz, cheekbones glowing bright blue. He wanted his hoodie to swallow him up. If not for how intensely hot his bones were and his thrumming magic, he might have done just that, melted into his hoodie.

“I d-dunno.” Sans said softly, trying to maintain eyelight contact.

“Then you must not need a punishment that badly.” Razz hummed inspecting his gloved hand.

Sans whined and pouted up at Razz, not that Razz seemed to care in the least. “Please Razz- please…. c-couldyouspankme?” Sans wanted to die. Stars, making him beg was cruel and unusual punishment and not the fun kind!

"What was that Sans? I couldn't hear you.” Razz hummed again.

Sans was going to fill all of Razz’s stupid fruity lemonades with Red’s star damned mustard when this was all over. Sans swallowed down whatever little pride he had left, looking up at Razz with wide sockets and puppy dog eyelights. “Please, Razz. C-could you p-please spank me?” Sans asked, annoyed with how small and high pitched his voice sounded, and very much wishing for the floor to swallow him whole.

“Oh so you _do_ know how to beg like a good boy.” Razz smirked down at Sans, crooking his finger in a come hither motion.

Sans swallowed hard, face still flushed as he stood up and slowly walked closer to him. Razz took his mandible into his palm looking him over.

“Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while.” Razz rumbled before shoving Sans down over his lap so his legs were dangling.

Sans squeaked in surprise. He hadn’t expected Razz to shove him so quickly, although perhaps he should have. Sans huffed, cheekbones still flushed as his soul pounded, his magic already beginning to pool towards his pelvis, hyper aware of Razz’s lap beneath his pubic bone.

“Safeword?” Razz asked running a hand over Sans's clothed tailbone. A small moan escaped Sans at the delicate touch.

“K-ketchup.”

“Very well.” Of fucking course it was, he rolled his eyelights before adjusting Sans a bit.

Without warning a hand struck his clothed pelvis. “Ow!” Sans squealed in surprise, and he whined.

Sans hadn’t even summoned his ecto yet and his shorts did little to protect his sacrum! That had _hurt._ He quickly summoned an ass to protect the sensitive bone and it was a good thing he did, too, because another stinging smack came down not a second later.

Sans groaned in pleasure at the sting, a heat pulsing in his pubic bone at the slight pain against his ecto. Sans shifted in Razz’s lap, subtlety (or at least he hoped it was subtle) rubbing his pubic bone against Razz’s femur in the process.

“Quit moving. Take your punishment like a good boy.” Razz growled striking his ass _hard_ , watching the ecto as it moved.

Sans breathed in sharply going still, fists clenching around Razz's blanket in front of him. _Fuck_ . It _hurt_ , but- This might be the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. His magic sparked along his pelvis threatening to take shape and he grit his teeth, trying to stop it.

“You're going to wrinkle my blankets.” Razz scoffed before taking his bandana off and tying Sans's wrists behind his back with it.

Sans whined softly as his hands were restrained. It only served to increase his arousal though. The needy ache in his core demanded friction and his magic and soul pounded together in a heated rhythm. He couldn't believe he was this turned on by so little.

Two more sharp smacks just as hard as the last came down and Sans yelped, kicking his feet since he no longer could use his hands to help anchor him. Sans keened softly and his magic snapped into - oh stars, had he made a _pussy_ ? Fuck! Well. Razz wouldn't notice, right? His shorts were on- granted they were already starting to get _wet_.

“Are you _enjoying_ your punishment? What a bad monster you are, I'm going to have to punish you more.” Razz slid down his shorts and adjusted Sans, this time when he raised his hand he considered a moment. Before bringing it down on his wet quivering pussy a few times, his hand coming back with slick magic.

“You got my hand dirty, clean your mess, _Serif_.” Razz ordered as he held his hand to Sans's face and waited, watching him.

Sans swallowed hard, breath shaky. He had _not_ expected Razz to hit him _there._ He had not expected to _enjoy_ it either. Sans slowly slid out his tongue and began to lap up the warm blue magic coating Razz’s palm. He smirked and  began to suck on Razz’s fingers before giving them a little nip.

“I _was_ going to reward you, but I changed my mind.” Razz informed Sans before giving his ass another firm strike.

Sans squeaked and whined, the sting was much worse now that his shorts had been pulled down. He didn’t think they had offered all that much protection, but apparently they had. Or he was just, heh, getting tender.

Razz struck his ass a few more times, each harder than the last before stopping. But he did nothing to ease the sting, instead he grabbed a flogger from his inventory. He brushed the end up against his soaked cunt.

Sans whimpered squirming in Razz’s lap some, his hands still restrained behind his back. His magic was on fire, in more ways than one. He was certain he was soaking Razz’s leather pants beneath him with his need and his ass was really beginning to sting.  He gasped as he felt something cool and - stringy run across his burning magic. He looked over his shoulder and his eyelights shrank some eyeing the flogger, his soul pulsing in both fear and excitement.

Razz’s earlier words came back to mock him. _Are you sure you’re ready for this? Because I don’t think you are._ Sans shivered, oh he was ready. Without warning it snapped down against his already sore ecto, the blue flesh gaining a pinkish hue.

“Ah!” Sans hissed. It stung, more than he expected, but the pain didn’t do anything to slow down his arousal, his walls clenched with desire, aching for a relief that wasn’t to be found. Sans squirmed some pressing the front of his weeping cunt against Razz’s knee, not caring if Razz realized what he was doing or not. This got him a strike to his pussy, harder than the last or any so far.

“Sans Serif, you will take what I give you and nothing more.” Razz scolded. “Your pleasure, or pain, is for _me_ to decide.”

Sans cried out at the strike and moaned loudly, going still, eyelights hazing some. Fuck he wasn’t sure how something could hurt so much and feel so good all at once. A coil that had been tightening around his soul these past few weeks loosened at Razz’s words. Razz was in control, right? Sans didn’t have to worry about _anything._ There was something so very relieving about giving Razz that kind of power, freeing Sans from any decision making. Sans didn’t have to worry, or think, or- anything, not right now.

“Good boy.” Razz nearly purred leaning over Sans to get a good look at his face.

Sans huffed, half tempted to stick his tongue out at Razz, but he was feeling too good to put forth the effort. Instead he just relaxed against Razz’s lap a low purr starting to come from his ribcage.

“That's right, what a good boy you are. I'll handle everything.” Razz rumbled against his skull before sitting up again, smoothing a gloved hand over the hot, tender ecto.

Sans purred louder, eyelights further hazing as he took in the praise and the soft touches. He felt a little cloudy, as if half drunk. The pain and pleasure, for the moment, were forgotten in the peaceful haze he had found himself in.

Razz kept soothingly purring to Sans, removing his glove and pressing to phalanges into his ignored pussy.

Sans keened and moaned as Razz gently pressed into him. The pain and pleasurable need returned full force and he groaned, pressing his pussy into Razz’s fingers as much as he could, panting. Stars he was an absolute wreck right now. Except Razz pressed down on his spine with his free hand, leaving him unable to move.

“Be good now Sans.”

Sans whined but went still, relaxing once more against Razz, purring softly.

“I-I will.” Sans said moaning as Razz began pumping his fingers into Sans. Razz hummed softly pressing them deeper and stroking them along his walls.

Sans moaned loudly, drool pooling in his mouth as he fought to stay still. Stars, he was insanely close and it was hard not to arch into Razz’s tormenting hand. At least until he pulled them out, wiping his hand off on Sans's shorts afterwards.

Sans whined loudly at the loss of contact and gave Razz a pitiful look. “W-why!?”

“Why what?” Razz inquired grabbing something Sans couldn't see.

“Why did you sto-”

“I didn't.” Razz brought the flogger down on his cunt in rapid succession, until he heard Sans squeal.

Sans blushed brightly, panting hard as he slowly came down from his release, embarrassed he had came from Razz’s _flogger._ Though a part of him was immensely pleased despite his embarrassment and he gave a tired purr, nuzzling his cheekbone against Razz’s leg.

Razz heaved Sans up after untying Sans's hands, carrying him down to the bathroom.

“Don't go to sleep, I need to get you cleaned up. Do you need or want anything?”

Sans gave a tired purr, clinging to Razz tightly, like a fucking koala. “Jus’ you.”

Razz snorted. “You’re much more agreeable, maybe I should punish you more often.” Sans gave a pleased purr at this burying his face against Razz’s shoulder as he was carried to the tub.

“Razz…?”

“What?” Razz huffed turning on the water.

“I didn’t really use your paperwork. It was recycling.”

“I figured you weren't actually _that_ stupid. Next time, just ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeze Sans, you could ask politely instead of acting like a little troll all the time.
> 
>  
> 
> \----  
> Undertale Papyrus = Papyrus  
> Undertale Sans = Sans  
> Underfell Papyrus = Edge  
> Underfell Sans = Red  
> Underswap Papyrus = Stretch  
> Underswap Sans = Blue / Blueberry  
> Swapfell Papyrus = Slim  
> Swapfell Sans = Razz (or Raspberry if you want a shorter lifespan)  
> Mainatale Papyrus = Toffee  
> Mainatale Sans = Salt
> 
> The master list;
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuckholding~~  
>  2\. ~~Exhibitionism~~  
>  3\. ~~Spanking~~  
>  4\. Body Worship  
> 5\. Wax play  
> 6\. Edging  
> 7\. Bondage  
> 8\. Breeding  
> 9\. Food Play  
> 10\. Squirting  
> 11\. Dom/Sub – Master/Slave  
> 12\. Voyeurism  
> 13\. Clothed/Naked  
> 14\. Katoptronophilia  
> 15\. Toys  
> 16\. Dirty Talk  
> 17\. Knife/Gun Play  
> 18\. Role Play  
> 19\. Choking  
> 20\. Primal Play  
> 21\. Praise Kink  
> 22\. Overstimulation  
> 23\. Sensory Deprivation  
> 24\. Marking  
> 25\. Humiliation  
> 26\. Sex in Public  
> 27\. Cross dressing  
> 28\. Tentacles  
> 29\. Age Difference  
> 30\. Glory Hole  
> 31\. Aftercare  
> 32\. Mix  
> 33\. MYSTERY BONANZA


	4. Art Appreciation (Sea Flower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus admires a beautiful work of art.
> 
> Papyrus/Salt with body worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's more sweet than sin, but we like it this way. <3

“Sleep with the fishes.” Salt said.

“It’s called Go fish.” Sans sighed exasperated.

“I like my way better.” Salt retorted.

“You would.” Sans scoffed, squinting at Salt over his cards.

“No one asked you.” Salt rolled his eyelights.

“Got any sixes?” Papyrus asked eyeing the two looking unimpressed.

“Yeah.” Salt handed his over and Sans shook his head. “It's better than Red's card game at least.”

“Poker? He cheats.” Sans grumbled.

"No the _other_ one.”

“Ah! Strip poker. That’s always fun.” Sans said waggling his brow bones, looking much like Red for a moment.

“Brother, no.” Papyrus sighed.

“I'm with Papyrus on that, no one wants to see this mess anyways.” Salt replied.

“Aw, buddy, don’t say that.” Sans said with a frown. Papyrus scooted his chair back and quickly stood up. Without a word Papyrus scooped Salt up into his arms, before carrying the small skeleton off.

“Hey! That means I win!” Sans called after them.

Salt blinked and he was grabbed and carried off.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

Papyrus frowned, giving Salt an unreadable look before carrying Salt into his room, closing the door behind him. Papyrus sat on the bed, holding Salt in his arms.

“Paps?”

“Sans.” Papyrus said, giving Salt a serious look. “Do you really believe that?”

“Believe what?” Salt asked frowning.

“What you said. That no one wants to- to see you.” Papyrus said, frowning further.

“Well, yeah. What about it?” Salt shrugged not understanding the issue.

Papyrus took a deep breath clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them as if in deep thought. “This won't do at all.”

“What won't? I mean, I don't _think_ anyone would-” Salt blinked. What was even going on!?

“Sans.” Papyrus interrupted. “I refuse to listen to you put yourself down.” Papyrus scooted back on his bed and he turned Salt to face him.

“I'm not, I'm being honest Paps.” Salt frowned more.

Papyrus huffed, squinting at the smaller skeleton before him. “I know not everyone may look as magnificent as I, the Great Papyrus, but I think you are beautiful, Sans.”

Salt shook his head at this. “You don't know that.”

“Oh?” Papyrus raised a brow bone. “Well I like these.” Papyrus gently gripped both of Salt’s small hands in his larger ones, thumb gently caressing over each phalange and over each metacarpal.

"Yeah but, they're, clean.” Salt mumbled.

Papyrus hummed, slowly trailing his fingers up Salt’s wrist bone, to his ulna and radius. “I like these too.” Papyrus’s hand trailed up, gently running along Salt’s mandible. “And this.” his fingers skated close to the jagged hole in Salt’s jaw.

Salt looked away flushing slightly, shaking his head again.

“You'll change your mind later…”

“Why would I?” Papyrus asked cupping Salt’s face gently in his hands. “What could possibly be so terrible?”

Salt wouldn't meet his gaze, looking anywhere but at him. “I-I already told you...I'm a mess.”

“You don’t look like a mess to me.” Papyrus said gently, this thumb slowly caressing Salt’s mandible. “You look like my friend Salt, who I find very handsome.” Papyrus blushed slightly at the admittance.

“That's because you haven't seen…”

“Haven’t seen what?” Papyrus pressed, curiously.

“ _Me.”_ Salt uttered quietly.

“I’m seeing you right now.” Papyrus said with a huff. “Your smile, the way your eyelights light up when you are being rude, your laugh. I’ve seen the important parts.” Papyrus assured the smaller. “But I’m sure the rest of you is just as wonderful as the parts you show.”

Salt flushed darker shaking his head yet again. “You say that...but you don't know how bad it is…”

Papyrus gave a perplexed sigh. “Then let's see then.”

“B-but…”

“Because I’m quite sure all that’s under that cargo jacket and pants is more you. And I like you.” Papyrus said firmly. “And I don’t know what could possibly be so terrible that would make you ‘unclean’.”

Salt whined softly at Papyrus. “A-alright...but, I already warned you…”

Papyrus raised a brow bone at Salt, and waited patiently. Salt wriggled out of his lap and onto the floor in front of Papyrus, looking away as he unbuttoned his coat and lay it aside. Starting mid way down his humerus was charred, he still didn't look at the other as he pulled his shirt up and over his skull. The now uncovered bones all blackened and scarred, burned up.

Papyrus’s eyelights scanned over the other’s rib cage and arms, an orange blush growing. Papyrus grabbed Salt’s hand gently, pulling him closer, and Papyrus hummed.

“Is that all then?” Papyrus asked gently.

“S-sorta...the, the rest looks like that...I'll just-”

“Sans.” Papyrus picked Salt up again, seating the smaller back in his lap. “May I?” Papyrus’s fingertips hovered over Salt’s clavicle.

“H-huh…? _Why_?” Salt sounded embarrassed and confused.

“Sans, I like you.” Papyrus said patiently. “Even when you are being rude or pulling your pranks with Blue or telling your ridiculous puns.” A fond smile lit up Papyrus’s face. “I like how brave you are. How much you care for your family and friends, how far you are willing to go for them. I like your smile, and I like this.” Papyrus gently skated his fingertips over Salt’s sternum, over the charred black bone.

“Because it’s a part of you.” Papyrus said in wonder. He watched Salt, to make sure his touch was not unwelcome, gently skating his fingertips over the burn marks and charred bones, feeling the rough edges or the bone far to smooth due to intense heat.

Salt shuddered slightly from the unfamiliar touch to his bones, nodding a little. He didn't say anything more for now, gripping gently at his scarf.

“Every mark is a story.” Papyrus said tracing the heavy marks. “Proof you survived. Proof you are still alive, despite everything.” Papyrus said, sounding amazed, as if he were describing a marvelous painting or work of art. Papyrus’s eyelights met Salt’s as his fingers gently caressed Salt’s ribs, and Papyrus blushed further. Normally he would have never been so brave to ‘feel up’ a friend, but, he wanted to feel every knick, every chip.

Salt's sockets widened and his skull only grew darker, he whimpered softly at the praise. He didn't _feel_ that way though.

“You are so beautiful Sans. I wish that you could see it. I wish you could see you the way I do. I’ll just have to show you in other ways.” Papyrus mused more to himself then Salt. He pushed Salt, gently on the bed, looking down at him adoringly, before leaning over him and gently kissing Salt’s broken mandible. Papyrus left little skeleton kisses down Salt’s mandible, down his cervical vertebrae, over his clavicle, down his humerus, over every rib, and down his sternum, going slow, taking his time, each kiss a silent praise.

Salt trembled slightly under him some kisses met with soft gasps or a hitch in his breath, he felt so strange like this. Papyrus was often concerned with appearances, and as far as he knew his own was, lacking. But here they were, he didn't know how to feel about it.

Papyrus purred softly, looking down at Salt, cheekbones glowing orange. He had never been so forward with Salt, but, he felt that Salt needed it. He refused to let his friend think so little of himself. Especially when so untrue.

“Do you know what I see when I look at you?” Papyrus asked.

“N-no?”

“I see an astonishingly strong skeleton, who has survived so many hardships, all undeserved. I see my friend, who has been there for me when I needed him the most, who makes me laugh even when he wants to cry. I see beauty, and sadness. You’re a masterpiece, Sans.”

Salt shook his head shaking under his hands, he rubbed at his sockets with a quiet whimper. He'd never, no one had ever told him anything like that before.

Papyrus gently wiped at the stray tears, pulling Salt in his arms, against his battle body, resting his forehead against Salts with a loud purr. “Now then. Masterpieces deserve to be admired, Sans. And I feel like you’ve been neglecting to do so.”

Papyrus nuzzled Salt before giving him an innocent grin, he kissed at Salt’s mandible a second time, but this time, an orange tongue followed. Ever so slowly, Papyrus repeated the pattern, trailing small licks and nibbled over the bones he had previously kissed and caressed, leaving trails of heat in his wake. Papyrus hummed, and he smirked before wrapping his tongue around the first rib he reached.

Salt groaned softly and squirmed slightly, gripping at the blanket under him. His friend's tongue was almost, hot? Against his burned rib, earning a shudder.

Papyrus purred against his rib causing Salt to keen softly. Papyrus grinned, pleased, giving each rib the same treatment, going slow, ensuring each part of Salt got appropriate attention~.

Salt arched and writhed under the slow drag of Papyrus's tongue as it explores every inch of each rib and his sternum. He panted softly as he gently nibbled and laved the appendage over his clavicle.

Papyrus cooed softly, the black flush to Salt’s cheekbones was adorable. “That’s better, isn’t it?” Papyrus purred. “Isn’t it nice to be properly appreciated?” Papyrus gently ran his fingers down Salt’s lumbar spine. Salt looked up at him finally the look in his eyelights distant, but he didn't argue. His friend murmured something incoherent, nodding just a little.

Papyrus was half tempted to appreciate the _rest_ of Salt, but he didn’t want to push his friend, so Papyrus held him in his arms instead, purring loudly, projecting his intent. Care/Compassion/Safety/Adoration/Love.

Salt curled up against his ribcage, resting his skull against his sternum.

“...Thank you…”

“Whatever for? I was just admiring art.” Papyrus purred gently kissing Salt’s temple. Salt just shook his head and closed his sockets, a low purr starting in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is such a sweet bean and Salt has such slow self esteem and self worth, he needs all the love!!! One day when Salt is at a better head space and their relationship more established Papyrus can admire Salt's pelvis with his tongue~.
> 
> Zion: Chaos is thirsty today.
> 
> Chaos: Shhh!
> 
> \----  
> Undertale Papyrus = Papyrus  
> Undertale Sans = Sans  
> Underfell Papyrus = Edge  
> Underfell Sans = Red  
> Underswap Papyrus = Stretch  
> Underswap Sans = Blue / Blueberry  
> Swapfell Papyrus = Slim  
> Swapfell Sans = Razz (or Raspberry if you want a shorter lifespan)  
> Mainatale Papyrus = Toffee  
> Mainatale Sans = Salt
> 
> The master list;
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuckholding~~  
>  2\. ~~Exhibitionism~~  
>  3\. ~~Spanking~~  
>  4\. ~~Body Worship~~  
>  5\. Wax play  
> 6\. Edging  
> 7\. Bondage  
> 8\. Breeding  
> 9\. Food Play  
> 10\. Squirting  
> 11\. Dom/Sub – Master/Slave  
> 12\. Voyeurism  
> 13\. Clothed/Naked  
> 14\. Katoptronophilia  
> 15\. Toys  
> 16\. Dirty Talk  
> 17\. Knife/Gun Play  
> 18\. Role Play  
> 19\. Choking  
> 20\. Primal Play  
> 21\. Praise Kink  
> 22\. Overstimulation  
> 23\. Sensory Deprivation  
> 24\. Marking  
> 25\. Humiliation  
> 26\. Sex in Public  
> 27\. Cross dressing  
> 28\. Tentacles  
> 29\. Age Difference  
> 30\. Glory Hole  
> 31\. Aftercare  
> 32\. Mix  
> 33\. MYSTERY BONANZA


	5. Just a little heated (Cherryblossom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets Papyrus all sticky.
> 
> Zion: All the sticky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wax play with Red and Papyrus!

“Uh, Red?” Papyrus said softly, as Red tightened the knot around Papyrus’s wrists. When Red had asked if Papyrus wanted to play a new game, he really should have been more suspicious. But he’d been _curious._ His curiosity landed him bare boned currently being tied to their shared four poster bed.

“Don't worry Creampuff, it's jus so ya don't move too much. Wouldn't want ta get wax in yer socket.” Red assured kissing each wrist as it was tied, he stepped back to admire the other monster's smooth pristine bones.

Papyrus’s cheekbones flushed orange as Red admired him and he swallowed hard, eyelights darting to the many candles Red had burning. They didn’t need _that_ many, right? Red didn't pick up any of the lit candles, he picked up a orange candlestick off the table to show Papyrus.

“Thought you might like this one, it's mango scented.” Red told him. “And it's melting point is lower, so it shouldn't be too hot for your first try.”

Papyrus blushed and smiled gently at his lover. Red could be so very sweet. He had expected Red to choose the red cherry scented candles. Papyrus had imagined himself covered in slippery drying red wax, the same color as Red’s magic, but orange would work just as well since it was his own color~

“It'll match that blush of yers.” Red grinned at Papyrus toothily, flicking his lighter open and holding the flame to the wick.

Papyrus blushed further at that. He supposed it would. He watched the flicker of the flame, soul pounding in both excitement and a little bit of fear. He knew Red would never hurt him though. Well, not unless he asked _really_ nicely.

“Ready?” Red asked standing over him with the candle.

“Y-yes.” Papyrus said with a deep breath. Red gave him a warm smile before carefully tipping the candle over his clavicle, little drops of orange wax falling and dripping down before hardening on his bones. The heat was a little shocking at first but it quickly cooled, and wasn't at all unpleasant.

Papyrus looked at the already cooled wax droplets along his clavicle decorating his white bones quite nicely. He found he rather liked the way the cooled wax clung to his bones and the initial heat as the wax hit. He looked up at Red giving a soft purr.

“Ya good Creampuff?”

“Mmhm. Green.” Papyrus said blushing up at Red. Red smirked and tipped the candle over longer, leaving a long trail of wax down his sternum.

Papyrus gasped at the hot sting but it quickly faded just as it had last time, leaving a warm tingling feeling in its wake as it stuck to smooth bone. Red kept going, adding more wax without waiting for it to cool. Constantly adding more and leaving Papyrus unable to focus on anything but the feeling.

Papyrus moaned, shifting in his binds, arching slightly as Red continued to spill wax on his lover, not giving him a chance to rest from the feelings the wax was bringing. Red purred as Papyrus’s eyelights began to glow a soft orange, looking slightly hazy, orange wax dripping from his ribcage- so pretty.

“M'gonna try somethin, might be a little intense though, okay?”

“Mm?” Papyrus said giving a loud purr.

“I'm gonna drip some on yer pelvis, an yer soul if that's okay?” Red waited for his answer.

Papyrus took a deep breath. That- that did sound very intense. But. . . he’d enjoyed it so far. Papyrus gave a hesitant nod.

“Need to hear ya say it, sweetheart.”

“Go ahead.” Papyrus said, soul pulsing in his ribcage brightly.

“Aight, just tell me if it's too much.” Red said before very carefully pouring a heart shape in wax on his pelvis.

Papyrus cried out, arching against the restraints, magic instantly pooling in his pelvis, the orange glow the same color as the waxy heart.

Red hummed before making another heart on the swirling orange magic to see how Papyrus liked that.

Papyrus gasped, eyelights shifting into orange hearts, his magic taking shape, causing Papyrus to blush, brightly.

Red smirked tipping the candle, watching a river of orange wax drizzle along the length of Papyrus’s cock. Making sure to drip the most on the sensitive head, watching him closely.

Papyrus moaned loudly, eyelights shifting back to orange hearts as he pulled at his restraints with a low groan. It felt so _intense._ Everything was so _hot._

“Ready for the last part Creampuff?”

Papyrus swallowed hard and nodded.

“Ah, ah, ah, use yer words.” Red teased.

“Yes...” Papyrus breathed out, soul pulsing.

“Summon yer soul fer me sweetheart?”

Papyrus blushed brightly and summoned his soul, so it floated above his ribcage, glowing a bright orange. Red gently took it into his hand, humming as he dripped just a little wax on it to see how Papyrus reacted.

Papyrus screamed in pleasure, eyelights blowing wide. He felt as if the entirety of his being was being enveloped in a fire, but it quickly cooled, leaving a tingling warmth, he nearly came right then and there.

“More?” Red nearly purred at his lover.

“P-please!” Papyrus begged, panting hard. Stars, he wasn’t sure he had ever felt anything this intense before, but, _he wanted more._

“Course Creampuff, can't wait to watch you fall apart.” Red rumbled pouring a lot more wax over his soul, covering the surface.

Papyrus bucked and he screamed, arching in his restraints as orange magic exploded from his soul, splattering all over poor Red, his cock also ejecting more orange magic, some hitting Papyrus himself. Papyrus’s bones were covered not only in wax, but his own magic, and it was difficult to say which was which. Papyrus groaned pleased, to out of it to be embarrassed, falling back against the bed with a pleased groan. Red chuckled licking some magic that had splattered onto his face, blowing the candle out. The room smelled strongly of mangoes and cherries now.

He carefully peeled the wax from Papyrus's soul and returned it, leaving him bound while he cleaned him up.

Papyrus purred loudly as he slowly came back to himself, blushing brightly. Stars, he hadn’t expected something as simple as wax to make him feel so good. It had been so intense and overbearing, drawing Papyrus’s complete attention to the feeling. For once his endless thoughts had just stopped and he just _was._

He heard Red chuckle and at some point he had been untied, and Red must have finished cleaning because the smaller skeleton’s strong arms were wrapped around him. Papyrus purred in content, turning to bury his skull against Red’s coat, feeling so very loved. Red stroked his skull and purred back soothingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is a very sweet bean.
> 
> Guess Paps got Red a little sticky too.
> 
>  
> 
> \----  
> 1\. ~~Cuckholding~~  
>  2. ~~Exhibitionism~~  
>  3\. ~~Spanking~~  
>  4\. ~~Body Worship~~  
>  5\. ~~Wax Play~~  
>  6\. Edging  
> 7\. Bondage  
> 8\. Breeding  
> 9\. Food Play  
> 10\. Squirting  
> 11\. Dom/Sub – Master/Slave  
> 12\. Voyeurism  
> 13\. Clothed/Naked  
> 14\. Katoptronophilia  
> 15\. Toys  
> 16\. Dirty Talk  
> 17\. Knife/Gun Play  
> 18\. Role Play  
> 19\. Choking  
> 20\. Primal Play  
> 21\. Praise Kink  
> 22\. Overstimulation  
> 23\. Sensory Deprivation  
> 24\. Marking  
> 25\. Humiliation  
> 26\. Sex in Public  
> 27\. Cross dressing  
> 28\. Tentacles  
> 29\. Age Difference  
> 30\. Glory Hole  
> 31\. Aftercare  
> 32\. Mix  
> 33\. MYSTERY BONANZA


	6. Tacos (Lazyberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gives Sans exactly what he asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Sans might be in a little over his head.
> 
> Blue/Sans with edging!

“Hey Blue.” Sans leaned back in his chair, placing his fuzzy pink slippers on the kitchen table as Blue prepared tacos for dinner. Stretch was seated next to him drinking honey straight from the bottle.

Hmm?” Blue asked, preparing the ingredients.

“What do you call a fake noodle?”

Blue frowned looking over his shoulder at Sans puzzled while Stretch started snickering.

“An _Impasta._ ”

“No!” Blue groaned. “That is so- no puns at the kitchen table Sans!” Blue sighed shaking his head, turning his attention back to preparing dinner. He'd get him back for it once they all sat down for dinner, he had a feeling Sans was just pushing him to make things worse for himself.

“Hey Blue.” Sans hummed.

“No Sans.” Blue huffed, not even bothering to look at his duplicate.

“What’s the difference between snowman and a snow woman?”

“Oh! Snowballs!” Stretch said with a grin. Blue pushed down a chuckle and brought the plate of tacos to the table, giving them both a warning look.

“I mean it! No more puns! We’re about to eat dinner! You both know the rules! No puns at meal times.” Blue huffed pretending he wasn’t mildly amused at the puns.

“Sure, bro.” Stretch said still snickering.

"Taco about strict.” Sans said reaching for the plate of tacos. Blue slapped his hand with a wooden spoon, then promptly sat beside him.

“Ah!” Sans pulled his hand back, giving the spoon the evil eye.

“I said no puns.” Blue huffed, not looking sorry in the least, as he began to fill Sans and Stretch’s plates. He handed them each two tacos and two for himself, smiling at his brother and mate.

“Now you can eat.”

Except, every time Sans tried to do just that. Blue was fiddling with the remote in his pocket, that belonged to the ring vibrator wrapped around Sans's summoned cock. Blue had been doing this, _all, day, long._ And Sans wasn't allowed to relieve himself until Blue said so or did it himself, the puns were the only thing helping him keep a straight face.

Sans groaned into his hand, staring at the taco, then at Blue who looked innocent as ever.

“Aren't you gonna eat Sans?” Blue asked taking a bite of his own.

Sans glared at him and scratched his cheekbone with a finger, just the one finger. He reached for a taco, only for Blue to hit something on the remote again, causing Sans to pull his hand back and swallow down a lewd sound. Stretch was literally _right_ there. And Blue couldn't have cared less if the entire underground was there, he smiled brightly at Sans.

“Something _wrong_?” Blue switched it to a higher vibration.

Sans gasped and covered his mouth, groaning into his hand. Stretch raised a brow bone at Sans, taking a bite out of his own taco.

“Ya sick?” Stretch asked.

“Normally he loves my cooking, maybe he is?” Blue hummed in thought.

Sans groaned, squinting at Blue. “I- yeah I’m a little...under the weather.” Sans said hoping he wasn’t blushing too much. Stars on fire, Blue was going to drive him mad.

“Maybe you should go lay down?” Blue suggested. Sans glared at Blue. He wanted to eat dammit! The vibrator still buzzed against him and he groaned again.

“Y-yeah.” Sans said and he huffed at hearing how shaky his voice sounded. Stretch shot him a look of concern and Sans squirmed. He didn’t dare pull his chair back from the table, he was certain a tell tale glow was coming from his shorts, so he took a shortcut to Blue’s bed and he whined.

He was going mad. If Blue was going to be down there eating maybe he could touch himself- just a little? Nope, Blue came in to “check” on him with a knowing smirk.

Sans whined pitifully at his lover, giving him his most pathetic look. A glow was coming from his shorts, as his cock was mercilessly teased by the evil ring vibrator.

“That's what you get Sans. You wanted no mercy, and you're not getting any mercy.” Blue reminded.

Sans groaned. Who knew Blue was even _capable_ of being domineering? Sans sure hadn’t! Oh sure, he knew his lover was curious and willing to experiment, but he hadn’t expected to be teased mercilessly, for the entire day. Blue was an evil sex mastermind. And he had hidden it from Sans! On purpose! Sans squinted at the other.

“Feeling a little, _stiff_ Sans?”

Sans huffed but couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “I guess you could say you’ve been a little _hard_ on me.”

“Oh? Maybe I should shake things up then.” Blue pressed the button for Sans's least favorite, and Blue's absolute favorite setting. It buzzed on the highest setting for a few seconds, just enough to get him close but then stopped dead. And this little cycle repeated over and over again.

Sans whimpered. He had flopped back on Blue’s bed, spine against the sheets, hips arching. Indigo beads of sweat covered Sans’s skull and he was gripping Blue’s sheets tightly. He was going absolutely insane. He was _so_ close and Blue ripped it away and waited, waited until he _knew_ Sans had calmed down, only to push him right back up.

Blue giggled softly. Sans’s face was flushed the prettiest blue, his eyelights hazy, drool pooling from his mouth. It was a nice look on the usually smart ass pain in the butt skeleton, he was such a beautiful mess right now.

“What's the matter Sans?”

Sans groaned and was torn between pouting at Blue or flipping him off. It wasn’t _fair._ What had he ever done to deserve to be teased like this? Oh right, he had asked for this. He just didn't expect it to be like this!

Sans whined, and pouted at Blue. “Is it too much?” Blue asked with a smug look. “Well you know your safe word.”

Sans huffed. He didn’t need to use his safe word! It wasn’t _that_ bad. (But it was it was the worst thing he had ever experienced! He had never been denied orgasm for so long, repeated over and over it was worse than any murder or reset!) Sans could deal with this.

“It’s fine.” Sans huffed crossing his arms.

“Alright!” Blue giggled turning the setting on high then off again.

Sans groaned loudly, panting hard, hips bucking into the air. Fuck! He had been so close, again! He just needed Blue to miss calculate just once, _just once_ and he could find some long awaited _relief._

“Ready to give in?” Blue purred.

“I don’t give in to terrorists.” Sans huffed crossing his arms.

“Alright, I'll keep that in mind.” Blue smirked before approaching Sans and without warning yanked his shorts down around his femurs.

Sans moaned turning to putty against Blue’s bed, letting Blue do whatever he wanted, watching with hope. Had Blue grown bored? Was he _finally_ going to get to cum?

Blue clicked his tongue. Sans’s cock was stiff and hard, dripping pre-cum, as the vibrator teased him on a too low setting (for the moment).

He hummed and turned it off completely, getting another fun idea as he straddled his hips. Sans moaned as Blue straddled him and he looked up at the taller version of himself, giving him a cheeky grin.

“I think _I'm_ going to have a little fun myself.” He told Sans as he slipped his own pants down.

Sans sat up some, trying to get a peek of between Blue’s legs and Blue giggled pushing his sternum gently, pushing Sans back down.

“You lay down, you're under the weather, remember?” Blue teased as he adjusted himself out of Sans's line of sight.

Sans whined and pouted at Blue, wondering what the other was planning. Blue said he was going to have fun himself, which made Sans worry. There was no ‘we’ in he. Well technically they were the same monster, but, semantics.

Next thing Sans knew Blue had lowered himself onto his cock, finding himself enveloped in a warm tight pussy. But Blue did little else but sit for the time being.

Sans moaned loudly, eyelights shifting to white stars that could compete with Blue’s usual golden ones.

Sans huffed, cheekbones flushed, soul and magic pulsing with need. Blue had _never_ formed a pussy before. He whined, arching against Blue, wanting to thrust up into his lover, make a mess of him, and get sweet sweet release.

But Blue had other plans, every time Sans tried he lifted his hips leaving Sans whimpering at the loss.

“No Sans, you be a good boy and maybe I'll reward you. You have to work for your _taco.”_

Sans whined, squinting at his lover, a grin tugging at his mandible. “Meanie.” Sans huffed falling still, watching Blue attentively. Finally after Sans was certain had been _forever,_ Blue began to ride him at a leisurely pace.

Sans moaned softly, a whine building in the back of his throat. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t nearly enough. He’d been edged all _day_ and the leisurely pace wasn’t at all what he needed and Blue knew it!

“Better Sans?” Blue asked innocently, far more innocently than should have been possible while riding cock.

“More please?” Sans whined. He was going to go absolutely insane. Why had he asked for this!? Oh right, because he was a glutton for punishment.

“Mmm, why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?” Blue hummed sinking down completely onto Sans's cock.

Sans moaned loudly, bucking up into Blue with a curse. “Fuck!”

“Just let me know when you give up~” Blue cooed as he started moving again. It wasn't like Sans hadn't earned it in Blue's opinion, but he had to say something. And swallow his pride, that was a large pill to swallow he was sure.

Sans groaned, in frustration, soul pounding against his rib cage, cock on fire. He couldn’t take it anymore! He needed to cum. He was going to go absolutely insane. But that meant admitting it. That meant asking! Surrendering! Sans would _never_ surrender.

Blue smirked and kept going, slowly riding Sans and occasionally squeezing around him or turning up the vibrations again. Stopping just short of him cumming, every single time.

Sans whimpered loudly, squeezing blue’s sheets as tight as he could. He could hardly even think anymore, he just wanted relief. He wanted the constant ache and fire in his cock, in his magic in his _soul_ to go get relief.

“P-please! Blue! I can’t- please!” Sans broke, voice cracking. Blue grinned like the devil himself, suddenly he picked up his pace _and_ turned the vibrator up to full blast.

Sans screamed, bucking into Blue, the pace and vibrations unexpected and all too much, finally, pushing Sans over that edge he’d been so close to countless times today. Blue shuddered when he felt Sans's magic filling him, settling back down and switching the ring off.

Sans all but collapsed underneath Blue, panting hard. Stars that had been the most _intense_ orgasm of his life, he swore to Asgore. His magic dripped down his cock, some leaking out of Blue despite his cock still being in there. Sans could only imagine how much magic he had released he’d been pent up _all day._

Finally Blue pulled off with a soft groan, before sitting on Sans's face. Smearing his skull with his own magic in the process.

“Hope you're ready to eat now, I've got another taco right here for you~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue likes lewd puns~
> 
> \----  
> 1. ~~Cuckholding~~  
>  2\. ~~Exhibitionism~~  
>  3\. ~~Spanking~~  
>  4. ~~Body Worship~~  
>  5\. ~~Wax Play~~  
>  6\. ~~Edging~~  
>  7\. Bondage  
> 8\. Breeding  
> 9\. Food Play  
> 10\. Squirting  
> 11\. Dom/Sub – Master/Slave  
> 12\. Voyeurism  
> 13\. Clothed/Naked  
> 14\. Katoptronophilia  
> 15\. Toys  
> 16\. Dirty Talk  
> 17\. Knife/Gun Play  
> 18\. Role Play  
> 19\. Choking  
> 20\. Primal Play  
> 21\. Praise Kink  
> 22\. Overstimulation  
> 23\. Sensory Deprivation  
> 24\. Marking  
> 25\. Humiliation  
> 26\. Sex in Public  
> 27\. Cross dressing  
> 28\. Tentacles  
> 29\. Age Difference  
> 30\. Glory Hole  
> 31\. Aftercare  
> 32\. Mix  
> 33\. MYSTERY BONANZA


	7. Bonded Bondage (Bloodcandy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maniatale Papyrus (Toffee) is stressed out. Red knows how to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet and fluffy.

Toffee sighed softly as he dropped onto the couch like a rock, making his bondmate Red bounce slightly from the force. Red cocked his skull to the side, crimson eyelights looking Toffee over and he slowly quirked a single brow bone.

“Rough day?”

“Rough _week_.” Toffee admitted softly, rubbing his temples. “The Boss wants me to come in early tomorrow, after working late. Again.”

Red frowned at that. “He’s really working you down to the bone.”

Toffee sighed again, he didn't even scoff at Red's pun. Red frowned further. If Toffee wasn’t reacting to his awful pun, his bondmate must really be wound up.

Red reached for the remote and shut the TV off, looking Toffee over quietly. “I think I know what might help ya relax.” Red said innocently.

“Hmm?” Toffee hummed softly, he sounded so tired.

Red slid off the couch, to stand in front of Toffee, grabbing his hands and squeezing gently. “Why don’t we go upstairs?”

“Yeah, I should probably sleep.” Toffee agreed as he stood up and Red led him upstairs.

Red raised a brow bone. He was never one to say no to sleep, but he could tell, his bond mate needed something else right now. He let go of Toffee who went over to their bed where he began shedding his clothes, he didn't put them in the hamper as per usual. He left them in a pile at the foot of the bed.

Red’s alarm bells were definitely ringing at that. Toffee _never_ just threw clothes on the floor. That was Red’s prerogative. He would have to take matters into his own hands and help his mate unwind. Toffee flopped back on the bed for a moment half undressed, sighing again as he closed his sockets. He needed to get his pajamas out still.

Red crossed his arms observing his mate silently for a moment. “Want me ta get yer pajamas?” Red asked already rifling through Toffee’s dresser, but it wasn’t pajamas he was after.

“Please? I would greatly appreciate it Sans.”

Red smirked, his hands finding the red silk rope he had stashed in Toffee’s bottom drawer AKA Red’s sock drawer. Toffee almost never went in the bottom drawer, and thank goodness because Red stashed a lot of ‘toys’ for such occasions there. Red had his own dresser of course, but it was full. Mostly with other socks, the ones in Toffee's bottom drawer were for Toffee though. Frilly pairs with bows or lace and stripes. Hmm…

Red tore his eyelights away from the socks. He had to focus, next time. He slid the rope in his coat pocket, glancing over his shoulder to see Toffee undressing. Perfect~

Toffee tossed his remaining clothes into the pile, rubbing at his temples again. He was starting to look a little too similar to Stretch than Red liked. Worn out, exhausted, weighed down. Dark circles under his sockets. Nope, Red wasn’t having it.

Red took a shortcut, appearing behind Toffee on the bed as Toffee yawned, rubbing his sockets with the back of his hand.

“...Red?” Toffee frowned. Where had Red gone? He’d closed his sockets for a _minute_! Toffee leaned forward some with a frown. He hadn’t heard the door, so Red must have taken a shortcut. Maybe he’d forgotten something down the stairs?

Red gently placed his hands on Toffee's shoulder, rumbling softly to him.

“Lemme take care of ya Lily, yer worryin' me.” Red said softly, waiting for his answer.

Toffee hummed softly leaning into his mate’s touch, soul warming at the pet name. Stars he _wanted_ to but it was already so late, and he had to get up earlier than expected. He wasn’t really sure he had the energy for anything right now. He didn’t want to oversleep and be late for work. Red could see the gears in his mate's head turning, over thinking, worrying.

“Papyrus, stop thinkin' so much. Lemme handle it, jus' relax an lemme take care of ya. Ya need this, ya look like Stretch.”

Toffee sighed some. He really hoped that was an exaggeration, and that he didn’t look like Stretch. Stretch was always getting offers for Halloween gigs, due to how dead (even for a skeleton) he looked with those black circles under his sockets.

It would be nice to let Red handle things, to not have to worry. But did he really have time for this? But - he just wanted to _let go._ Just for a little while. “...Alright.” Toffee said softly.

Red smiled and slipped to the side of his mate, laying him down and taking out the silk rope. He looped the middle through the D ring on Toffee's red collar before moving down. He pulled both ends so they were the same length, bringing them both down to Toffee's pelvis. He brought each one under and up around each femur, slowly tying knots in the rope, weaving them together. Through loops and Toffee's ribs to create diamond shapes.

The red looked so nice against the offwhite of his bones, Red rumbled softly in approval. With the harness done he looked up at Toffee who had been quiet the whole time save for a few breathy gasps, he already looked more relaxed. Red took another length of silk rope, and began lacing it around each wrist, so they were bound together. Slowly working his way upwards, looping around each arm several ties, a knot between each pair of loops. Leaving his arms straight and completely immobile.

Toffee let out a soft, blissful sigh, as control was both literally and figuratively (finally) taken away from him, his body relaxing completely and closing his sockets for a moment. It was amazing what Red and a few feet of rope could do. Red would move on to do the same to his legs, carefully tying them together until Toffee could no long move them.

“How ya feelin Lily?” Red spoke in a quiet, tender whisper as not to break the calm.

Toffee gave a soft moan, sockets opening and eyelights shifting to magenta hearts as they fell on Red. “I feel good.” He all but purred. He felt _relieved._ Free from the burdens that he had been struggling to carry. He wasn’t sure how he could feel so free when he was tied down to be completely immobile, but he felt free, at ease. Red would take care of everything, Red would take care of him.

“M’glad.” Red gently caressed his mandible and Toffee leaned into the touch purring loudly. Now it was time to start untying him soon. But he'd do it just as slowly, just as carefully, like unwrapping the precious gift his mate was.

Red could already see the worry and stress leaving Toffee, he looked lighter, and if the loud purrs reverberating from Toffee’s ribcage were anything to go by, he was feeling better too. But next time, socks would most definitely be involved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!
> 
> Bondmates means they are soul bonded, kinda like soulmates where they're souls have bonded/connected.
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuckholding~~  
>  2\. ~~Exhibitionism~~  
>  3\. ~~Spanking~~  
>  4\. ~~Body Worship~~  
>  5\. ~~Wax play~~  
>  6\. ~~Edging~~  
>  7\. ~~Bondage~~  
>  8\. Breeding  
> 9\. Food Play  
> 10\. Squirting  
> 11\. Dom/Sub – Master/Slave  
> 12\. Voyeurism  
> 13\. Clothed/Naked  
> 14\. Katoptronophilia  
> 15\. Toys  
> 16\. Dirty Talk  
> 17\. Knife/Gun Play  
> 18\. Role Play  
> 19\. Choking  
> 20\. Primal Play  
> 21\. Praise Kink  
> 22\. Overstimulation  
> 23\. Sensory Deprivation  
> 24\. Marking  
> 25\. Humiliation  
> 26\. Sex in Public  
> 27\. Cross dressing  
> 28\. Tentacles  
> 29\. Age Difference  
> 30\. Glory Hole  
> 31\. Aftercare  
> 32\. Mix  
> 33\. MYSTERY BONANZA


	8. Puppy Love (Wildfangs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look Salt, he only wants to impregnate you a _little_ bit. You'll only be a _little_ pregnant. Stop your squirming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one needs a _bit_ of explaining before you read. I don't know how many of you (if any of you) heard about the Papyrus twin AU thing? But we tried it out with Slim and made him a twin that we named Svelte. 
> 
> Long story short? Svelte is a Bara Slim with more _wild_ tendencies and more interest in medical science than science science. Yep.
> 
> Zion: Still blaming Chaos for the amount of Salt in this kinktober.

Salt really, _really_ should have known better than to let Svelte talk him into ‘touring’ Svelte’s ‘secret’ lab. Least of all when Slim cringed on hearing it. He honestly expected, well, science shit. Or at least medical shit, considering Svelte was more of a medical doctor than Undyne or Slim.

But no, he agreed in the end and now he was _here_. Tied down to a saw horse, naked, lying on his spine, in some kind of BDSM dungeon Razz would only _dream_ about. Salt whined, pulling at the ankle and wrist restraints and squirmed. Some _cold_ kind of liquid was on the ecto stomach Svelte had coerced him into summoning, and a projected image that made no sense to Salt was magically displayed in front of Svelte as said skeleton grinned gleefully like a child on Gyftmas morning.

“Ohhh You’re _very_ fertile.” Svelte growled next to him seeming pleased by the revelation.

“Huh?”

“Fertile.” Svelte said dismissing the image, and cleaning off the cold gooey liquid from Salt’s ecto stomach. “Ripe for impregnation~”

“ _What_!?” Salt squawked.

“How do you like my lab?” Svelte interrupted, changing the subject and leaning over Salt with a grin. He smelled like burnt sugar, it wasn’t bad, but he’d never smelled like it before and it made Salt suspicious.

“Uh...why?”

“Just curious.”

“I don’t think it’s a lab.” Salt huffed, eyelights scanning the number of questionable sex toys, implements, and sex furniture. Nothing about this place was like a lab in the least. Why hadn’t Slim _warned_ him!? Clearly he had to have _some_ idea!

“Can I go now?”

Svelte chuckled deeply, tightening the restraints. “But you’ve hardly toured my lab.”

“Okay, one, this _isn’t_ a lab. Two I haven’t _toured_ anything, you strapped me to this- _thing_ \- the minute we got here!” Salt whined.

“I suppose I’ll just have to do the touring.” Svelte mused, long skeletal fingers sliding over Salt’s bare ribcage.

“Sev-what's gotten into you?!” Salt demanded.

“Nothing’s gotten into me.” Svelte hummed, tugging on Salt’s false rib with a purr. “But I’m about to get into you.”

“S-sev!” Salt gasped.

“Hm. Maybe we should flip you over. I can get in deeper from behind, less chance of spillage.” Svelte murmured to himself looking Salt over. “Although, I suppose with a knot it wouldn't matter. And I'd get to see how much you swell up.”

“Sev what the hell?!”

“Hm?” Svelte said blinking as if surprised by the sound of Salt’s voice. “What is it Gemstone?”

“What is going on, you don't usually do this without asking?!” He knew Sev had a thing for trying to knock him up, but this was new. As was the “lab”, but then again they hadn't been together for that long.

Svelte blushed slightly, cheekbones flushing the same amber as his eyelights. “Heh...I guess I didn’t ask, huh? ‘M sorry. I’m a little over excited, m’ in heat.”

Salt sighed and relaxed, that explained a lot. “You could have told me, you know I would have helped without all this other shit.” Salt told him.

“ ‘M not quite myself when I’m in heat.” Svelte teetered back and forth on his feet, watching Salt like a wolf might its prey, looking much like he was restraining himself. “I get a little. . . handsy and non verbal an’ forget to, well, _ask_. Just tell me and I’ll stop.”

“It's okay, could you maybe untie me?” Salt requested. “I'm not gonna run away you know.”

Svelte eyed him silently for a moment, eyeing the restraints and eyeing his partner, before undoing the restraints. Salt climbed down off the sawhorse, reaching out to take his hand.

“Come on big guy.” Salt purred softly. “Let's get you taken care of.”

A low pleased growl escaped and he tried, he really did try to fight the urge to pounce on his tiny mate and fuck him into the floor. He _mostly_ succeeded.

Salt squeaked as he was knocked to the floor Svelte on top of him, palms on the floor on either side of Salt’s skull. He flushed deeply looking up at his partner, well he hadn't meant the floor but Sev looked like he was at his limit.

“A-alright, alright, calm down Ember. Not goin anywhere.” Salt assured him.

“Good.” Svelte purred, his inner beast content with this and he rumbled at his little mate, hands caressing and exploring rough bone. He wanted to fuck his mate hard and fill him to the brim with his magic, wanted Salt to carry his ~~pups - young~~ souling. The thought of Salt’s ecto belly swollen from carrying his ~~pup~~ child made his magic burn hot.

“Next time on the bed, but I'll let it slide this time.” Salt told him softly, flushing as he glanced away forming his pussy for Svetle.

Bed? He could do a bed. If his mate wanted a bed he’d _get_ him a bed- and all rational thought was gone at the sight of his mate’s magic snapping into a delightfully small pussy, just for him.

“Gonna need a little help though Ember, I'm not uh...quite ready.”

A low growl left Svelte, his eyelights blown wide, Salt had never seen such a look on his lover’s face. “...uh? Ember?”

Svelte sat back some, spreading Salt’s legs, his long amber tongue sliding between his teeth.

“Oh fuck-”

Svelte licked along his lover’s slit, stimulating the not quite ready magic gently, bringing the tip of his tongue to his mate’s clit and back down, squeezing his lover’s hip bones. Salt groaned clenching his fists, he swore Sev had the devil's tongue.

Svelte chuckled lowly, splitting his ecto tongue into a forked tongue, pressing the center of the V shape against Salt’s clit, and flicking his tongue quickly. He pulled back, his tongue lapping at the slick magic that started to leak from Salt’s entrance, not sliding his tongue in- _yet._ Salt moaned his sockets squeezing shut as he writhed, trying to push against his tongue.

Svelte hummed, grinning evilly before slipping his wicked tongue into his lover, trilling it and curling it up against the roof of Salt’s magic, dragging it along painfully slowly. Salt arched and bucked his hips fruitlessly, Svetle holding him in place. Embarrassed by how wet he was getting already.

Svelte purred, pulling back to look down at Salt and wink. “I’m likin’ those sounds you’re makin’ Gemstone.” Svelte said and he grinned sinfully. “Not sure you’re ready yet though, maybe I should keep goin?”

Salt whined at him loudly, as usual he was a damned tease! Even in his heat!

“Mm, you’re right. You’re not ready yet. We’ll keep heh, warming you up.” Svelte said with a smirk.

“...Your tongue can’t get me pregnant though.” Salt said raising a single brow bone. Saying that was either a fantastic idea, or a terrible one, and he was about to find out which one it was. Judging from the look he was getting, he probably wasn't walking away from this.

Svelte growled like an animal, clawing his own pants off with a frenzied need, revealing his already summoned cock hard and ready due to his heat. Svelte growled picking Salt up by his hips and Salt squealed. Svelte sat on the floor and Salt blinked unsure what Svelte was up to, until Svelte leaned back, spreading Salt’s legs and he lowered Salt onto his cock until he was seated.

Salt tensed for a moment, feeling the head brush against his wet folds. Only for Svetle to bring him down on it, he grabbed at both the hands on his hips. Cursing softly when his lover's cock was hilted inside him, stars had he gotten _bigger_?! He moaned softly looking up at Svetle again.

“M'okay…”

Svelte growled and nuzzled Salt’s neck and shoulder before breathing the scent of his lover in. With a soft rumble, Svelte began rocking up into Salt’s delightfully soaked cunt, purring with content. He could see his lover perfectly. He’d watch Salt’s sweet face as he came and he’d see his own magic fill Salt up. Salt moaned pushing down against his thrusts, nipping at his lover.

“Ya ready?” Svelte purred softly.

“Y-yeah.” Salt murmured, not so sure that he was. He'd never been a heat partner for someone before, and his lover was wild to begin with.

Svelte grinned wide, before he bucked up into the smaller skeleton wildly, like a sex crazed animal, he bounced Salt on his cock eagerly, holding Salt by his hips. Salt's sockets widened and he cried out at the suddenly much faster pace, clinging to the hands holding him.

“Ya alright?” Svelte checked in, taking a sharp breath. Salt nodded pressing his skull under his mandible.

“Aight.” Svelte purred, continuing his quick pace with a growl. “Gonna fill ya up.” Svelte purred. “And knot ya. Nothin’s gonna go to waste. I can imagine yer lil belly swollen with our souling.”

Salt moaned wrapping his arms around his lover's rib cage as Svetle kept bouncing him. He wasn't thinking about that at all, but Svetle's heat was going right to his head.

Svelte growled deeply, low and guttural as he thrust up into his little lover. Stars his wet pussy was so fucking tight. It probably hadn’t hurt to make his cock bigger than usual~ He growled in delight at the thought of breeding with his mate.

Salt bit his rib with a loud keen, panting hard as Sve drove up into him. Under the two of them was a slowly growing puddle of magic.

Svelte cried out loudly at the bite against his rib and rumbled in approval. “F-fuck, Gemstone~” Svelte purred, looking into his lover’s eyelights, his own amber eyelights heart shaped.

His inner wolf delighted at the sight of Salt’s face, twisted in pleasure, sheened in sweat. His mate h wanted, _needed_ his mate to bear him ~~pups~~ children. He really ought to ask his father one day, what the actual fuck was wrong with their entire family, why Svelte felt like there was a wolf living in the recesses of his mind. _~~And it wanted to do wonderfully bad things to Salt.~~_

Salt panted his breath hot against the bite, he licked at it to sooth the hurt. Svelte moaned loudly at that, thrusting up wildly, unable to restrain his animalistic desire to fuck the other senseless.

Salt squealed and held tightly to his mate as he pounded up into his pussy, loud squelching filling the ‘lab’.

Svelte growled near ferally, only encouraged by the noises Salt was making, determined to fill him with every last drop of his magic. Even if it took him all night. Salt bit him again as he held on for dear life, his eyelights rolling back.

Svelte screamed in pleasure squeezing Salt’s hips tightly as he came, spilling magic deep inside his smaller mate, cock filling and knotting to ensure not a drop of magic escaped, to increase the chances of fertilization.

 _He was going to fuck him all night. Fill him over and over. Make certain Salt would carry his young and-_ Svelte shook off his thoughts adjusting Salt against his rib cage with a content purr. Salt flopped against his chest his sockets closed, that had been more intense than any other time with Svelte.

“Gemstone?~”

“Huh?” Salt murmured.

“ ‘m sorry.”

“...For what?” Salt asked staring up at his lover.

“For this week. I’m not gonna get any less. . . aggressive.” Svelte explained. Hell by Friday he’d probably have Salt strapped to his bed, measuring his ovulation cycle. That wasn’t a half bad idea actually-

“And for this morning.”

“This morning?”

“I mighta slipped some fertility drugs into your drink.”

“ **_What?!”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAWWWER
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuckholding~~  
>  2\. ~~Exhibitionism~~  
>  3\. ~~Spanking~~  
>  4\. ~~Body Worship~~  
>  5\. ~~Wax play~~  
>  6\. ~~Edging~~  
>  7\. ~~Bondage~~  
>  8\. ~~Breeding~~  
>  9\. Food Play  
> 10\. Squirting  
> 11\. Dom/Sub – Master/Slave  
> 12\. Voyeurism  
> 13\. Clothed/Naked  
> 14\. Katoptronophilia  
> 15\. Toys  
> 16\. Dirty Talk  
> 17\. Knife/Gun Play  
> 18\. Role Play  
> 19\. Choking  
> 20\. Primal Play  
> 21\. Praise Kink  
> 22\. Overstimulation  
> 23\. Sensory Deprivation  
> 24\. Marking  
> 25\. Humiliation  
> 26\. Sex in Public  
> 27\. Cross dressing  
> 28\. Tentacles  
> 29\. Age Difference  
> 30\. Glory Hole  
> 31\. Aftercare  
> 32\. Mix  
> 33\. MYSTERY BONANZA


	9. Stretch, Don't Play With Your Food. (Wildhoney)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is a messy eater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch/Salt with food play.
> 
> OM NOM NOM.

“Y-you sure about this, Blue's-”

“Not here.” Stretch hummed, orange eyelights glittering with mischeif. 

“Then, is that why we're in the living room? Salt asked quietly, skull flushed grey in his embarrassment as he looked around the room.

“Yes! Blue would never let us make a mess on his couch.” Stretch said with a smirk. “But what he don’t know doesn’t hurt us.” 

“He's going to be pissed if he finds out and you know it, just, hurry up before he comes home!” Salt hissed at him, he was only agreeing because Blue was gone.

Stretch snickered, he just wanted to drink the color from those pretty grey cheekbones. Stretch hummed grabbing Salt’s hips sitting him on the arm of Blue’s couch leaning to kiss him hungrily. Salt let himself be pushed back, wriggling to better adjust himself before keening softly at Stretch, pressing back into the kiss almost desperately. Salt hadn't seen Stretch in almost a month now, unable to get away from his duties for long.

Stretch chuckled, forking his tongue, battling Salt’s smaller tongue, his hands unzipping Salt’s cargo jacket and sliding his shirt off, hands teasing and tugging at blackened bare ribs. Salt groaned against that devilish tongue, grasping tightly at the front of Stretch’s hoodie pulling him closer with a whine.

Stretch chuckled softly. “Need something pet?” Stretch hummed with a smirk. 

“Y-you already know…” Salt huffed looking away, pouting slightly.

“Hmm. Nope I got nothin.” Slim said with a shrug pushing Salt back over the arm so he landed on the couch cushions facing up. The little skeleton let out a surprised squeak as he suddenly remembered something and Stretch grinned, gripping the little skeleton’s pants and tugging them off painfully slowly. Salt shot Stretch a look before flushing deeper, attempting to drag his pants back up before he saw what was under them.

Stretch raised a curious brow bone as the little skeleton pulled his pants back up. “You playin hard to get?” Stretch teased. 

“M-maybe?” Salt replied quietly skull dark grey now.

Stretch smirked down at him and tugged again at his pants. Again Salt squirmed and fought to keep them up, highly embarrassed with himself for choosing today of all days to wear Stretch's ‘gift’.

“Seems to me like you're being difficult.” Stretch teased. 

“A-am not.” Salt argued pouting up at him.

“Hmm. Might have to teach you a lesson.” Stretch teased grabbing Salt by his legs and pulling him closer, before sliding on the couch and straddling the smaller, running his fingertips over the bare rib cage and tips of Salt’s illiac crests peeking out over his pants. 

“I don't need lesson!” Salt whined at Stretch, shuddering under his exploring finger wiggling against Stretch as he was straddled.

“Mm.” Stretch hummed walking his fingers up Salt’s sternum lazily before lifting himself off Salt and pulling down his pants in one quick motion. 

“H-hey!” Salt protested looking anywhere but at Stretch, under his pants Salt had worn the underwear given to him by Stretch. They were a deep orange color, little honey bears printed on them and tiny orange bows along the top. Not only had Salt worn them after telling him the chances of it were small, but the other skeleton's magic was already formed under them.

Stretch smirked slyly at his little lover. “You wore them!~” Stretch cooed. Salt flushed darkly, blushing deeply.

“I-I was just, trying them on a-and you called me to come o-over!” Salt tried to explain as he squeezed his legs together, skull grey all the way to his collarbone.

“Mhmmm…” Stretch hummed slipping two fingers under the side, curling them to gather the material and pulling upwards so the underwear was pulled between his pussy lips. Salt made a quiet groan as the soft material rubbed up against him, torn between wanting him to stop or do more. On one hand it felt nice but on the other it was really embarrassing.

Stretch chuckled softly, sockets half lidded as he ran a finger over the tight material between his lips with a pleased hum. Salt shuddered at the light touch, arching up to gain more friction. Stretch purred running his fingers along the frilly lace, and slipping a long phalange underneath the panties, sliding his finger slowly down the summoned magic, to the quivering lips teasingly sliding a finger in, coating it in slick. 

Salt whined at Stretch his tail coming up to rub against the larger skeleton's side, tugging him closer.

“Streeeetch come ooooon!”

Stretch slowly slid his finger out before putting it in his own mouth, lapping at the slick. “Hm~.” Stretch grinned wickedly.

“J-jerk!” Salt huffed giving him an impatient look, slapping his tail against the back of Stretch's leg.

Stretch chuckled softly, his eyelights misting orange and he pulled back some opening his inventory. “I think I’m going to indulge myself a little. You could stand to be a little sweeter.” 

“Huh?” Salt frowned slightly, now what was he up to? That look usually meant he was up to no good.

Stretch slid something out of his inventory before placing it in his lap and he pulled Salt forward gripping both femurs before spreading them wide. Salt looked up at Stretch frowning slightly, trying to sit up and see what he'd gotten out.

Stretch hummed, pulling the frilly panties tight with one hand and using a finger to drag it to the side, then something cold and sticky was pressed against Salt’s entrance. Salt jerked slightly at the cold, sticky-wait as minute!

"Are you serious?!” Salt demanded pushing himself up onto his elbows and sure enough, Stretch was pushing the nozzle of his honey bear into his pussy. 

“Aw come on pet, it would be  _ sweet _ of you to try some honey.” Stretch purred an absolutely sinful look on his face and before Salt could say anything he was squeezing the nozzle sending the honey into Salt. Salt began to say something but instead squeaked as the cold, viscous fluid began filling him, some dribbling out around the bottle of honey smearing on the couch and the panties.

“L-looks like you decided that for me.” Salt murmured squirming slightly at the strange feeling.

Stretch snickered softly, squeezing the bottle more until thick globs of honey were slowly dripping out of the summoned magic, coating Salt’s femurs, his panties, Stretch’s hand, and the couch. Blue was going to be absolutely livid. Salt whined as the entire bottle was emptied into him leaving him sticky, trembling and feeling strangely full.

“N-now what? Blue is going to kill us you know!”

Stretch chuckled eyelights gleaming with mischief. “Well now, I’m going to enjoy my new favorite honeypot.” Stretch hummed, sliding that wicked forked tongue out, dragging the panties a little more to the left and he lapped at the dripping honey from the pussy before him, lazily twirling his tongue through it before plunging his tongue deep into Salt’s magic. Salt moaned wriggling against his tongue, dropping his head back on the couch as his hands rested on the skull between his femurs. The smaller groaned louder as his tongue delved into his depths making him squeeze his legs together, and forcing the honey out all over both the couch and Stretch's mouth.

Stretch chuckled, the vibrations rumbling through his pussy, and the forked tongue flicked and lapped, as Stretch enjoyed his treat. Stretch began humming, the feeling making Salt’s magic tingle in all the most delightful and horrible ways. Salt gripped tightly to Stretch's skull with a loud keen, if not for the hands pinning his femurs down he'd have long fallen to the floor from his squirming. Any thoughts he might have had long gone under the assault of that devil's tongue.

Stretch purred, only adding to the vibrations as he lecherously lapped, licked, twirled, and trilled his tongue deep inside Salt, scraping up all the honey he could his face and hands completely covered in the sticky treat. By the time he'd licked all of the honey out of Salt the couch was stained with slick and sticky with the honey, and Salt was a trembling mess. Unable to form any coherent thoughts let alone complain at him for the trouble they were going to be in.

Stretch chuckled, grinning down at his mess of a lover. Stretch caressed Salt’s face his sticky hands leaving a trail of honey along Salt’s cheekbone and jaw. “I dunno, Pet. A part of me just wants to have seconds.” Stretch teased. But he was out of honey, of course, Salt didn’t need to know that. Salt whined loudly at him for that, and the honey now smeared on his face.

“D-don't you da-dare!” Salt whimpered, a second time might make him lose his stars damned mind! “A-anything else, anything at all but that again, for the love of the angel, you devil!”

Stretch cackled softly, leaning forward to kiss Salt gently, his honey and slick coated tongue mingling with Salt’s previously clean tongue. Salt huffed at Stretch when they separated, face a mess just like his was.

“Heathen.”

Stretch chuckled. “But I’m your heathen~” 

“Yes, but you're still a filthy heathen.” Salt purred at him.

Stretch chuckled, his honey coated hands trailing down Salt’s ribs. “Now you are too.” 

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Salt scoffed up at him, they were both going to need a shower after this. Somehow those weren't clean either, not when Stretch was involved.

Stretch chuckled softly, licking the honey coated ribs only for Salt to swat him away with a groan.

“Damn Heathen, haven't you teased me enough?!” Salt demanded.

“Mm. One of these days Seasalt I’m gonna string you up and just tease you for hours on end~” Stretch hummed an evil look in his eyelights. 

“What have I ever done to you?!” Salt whined eyelights shrinking.

Stretch chuckled sliding further on the couch and he pulled Salt on top him. He wanted to see his sweet face when he came undone. Stretch pulled down his shorts, his magic already summoned and well ignored, and he gently ran his cock along Salt’s honey coated lips between his femurs. Salt shuddered grinding down against Stretch with a groan, one hand on the back of the couch the other holding onto Stretch’s rib.

“Blue’s going to kill us you know.” Salt whined, staring at the honey covered couch. 

“Don’t care~” Stretch snickered sticky hands gripping Salt’s hipbones and the taller skeleton purred. “I’ll protect you Seasalt.” Stretch said sticking his forked tongue out at Salt teasingly, as he tormented his little lover by grinding his cock against him but not entering the delicious honeypot he had excavated. 

“C-course you don't, filthy bastard. If anything I'll have to protect you!” Salt huffed at Stretch before tugging hard at his rib when he kept teasing. “H-how long are you going tease me you asshole?!”

Stretch snickered. He supposed he should stop teasing his little lover. “Mm ain't you my knight in shining honey~” Stretch teased and he nipped at his collarbone playfully before bucking his hips up and sliding his cock in that honey laden pot. Salt groaned as he was finally filled, socketlids fluttering gripping tightly to Stretch and the couch.

“S-shut up…” Salt huffed without any heat as he slid down to the hilt, moaning loudly at the familiar stretch (heh) of his magic to accommodate the other skeleton. “Gonna  _ Stretch  _ me out again?” Salt teased with a slight smirk.

Stretch blushed and grinned wide at the pun. “Gonna be Salty if I do?” Stretch purred before he pulled his hips back and smacked them upwards, driving his cock deeper into his honeypot. Salt had to let go of the couch to grab onto Stretch instead, moaning as his own honeyed pelvis smeared it over the other monster's.

“You might be in a sticky spot if you don't.” Salt countered with a groan.

Stretch giggled at the pun and thrust harder, knowing Salt would love every moment of it. He grabbed the little skeleton’s hips and looked up at him adoringly as he bounced the little skeleton on his erect orange honey coated cock. Salt moaned placing his hands over the one's on his hips, even if they were sticky, the smear of honey on his face standing out against the blush of grey. He gave Stretch the exact same look of adoration, grey eyelights flickering to hearts for a moment.

Stretch cooed softly, orange hearts reflecting grey as he looked up at his lover and the glorious mess he had made out of him. Salt whined before laying down against Stretch so his head was on his sternum, rumbling deeply at him as he gripped Stretch's shoulders.

The door opened from the kitchen. “Papy, Salt, I’m home!” Blue called. Salt flinched his skull nearly black as he buried his face in the crook of Stretch’s neck. This was what he'd been worried about!

“Guess we’re gonna have an audience.” Stretch hummed. He was not going to stop now. Salt grumbled against his neck which he wrapped his arms around, well aware that he didn't intend to stop even if Blue came into the living room.

Stretch snickered quietly, eyelights gleaming with mischief as he continued to pound up into his little lover, both of them and the couch, an absolute sticky mess. Salt bit back his usual noises like he always did when they might get caught, hadn't happened yet but they'd come close.

Blue, oblivious, went about the kitchen putting groceries away, the sounds of him shifting and moving coming to the two on the couch. 

Stretch was determined to get Salt to scream for him, whether Blue was in the next room or not. He thrust up harder, rolling his pelvis some, and he pulled on the frilly panties, tightening it against the other’s clit. Salt choked back what was probably a very loud moan, holding tighter to Stretch as he shook his head.

Stretch giggled at his lover’s antics, an evil look forming. Stretch pressed his thumb over one of the little bears on the panties pressing down on the other’s clit and he rubbed it in time with his thrusts, they were going to finish this even if Blue was in the next room. 

“Guys? Are you here?” Blue called, footsteps echoed as he walked towards the living room. Salt shook his head again this time more urgently, Blue was coming and so was he if Stretch kept this up. Given away by the small whimpers managing to escape the smaller skeleton, his form trembling as he neared the edge.

Stretch growled playfully, his excitement growing and Blue shrieked as he walked into the room to see his couch covered in honey, his brother naked lying on the couch bouncing Salt on his cock, both of them covered in even more honey. Salt made a low whine against Stretch's cervical vertebrae, he didn't want Blue to see him cum but he was  _ so _ close and Stretch wasn't stopping for anything short of the world resetting.

Stretch made a soft noise of approval, only seeming more encouraged at his brother walking in on them, thrusting hard and passionately, rubbing at Salt’s clit and tugging at the honey soaked panties. 

Salt dug his fingers into Stretch's shoulders at the suddenly much harder pace, squealing his lover's name, eyelights shrinking as he came despite Blue standing right there. The poor couch drenched in his fluids, along with Stretch and the already probably ruined panties. His soul pulsing brightly before more grey magic was splattering onto the rest of the couch, Stretch and part of the wall. 

The small monster slumped against Stretch with a shuddering groan, the larger groaning loudly as Salt's pussy tightened around him. Hissing between his teeth he ignored his brother's yells and drove up into his lover, chasing his own release. Soon finding it with a low snarl Stretch buried himself to the hilt in the smaller skeleton, filling his favorite honeypot with more honey. Salt shuddered as it dripped down his femurs further adding to the mess, orange magic bursting from Stretch's soul to join the black.

Stretch clutched Salt close panting heavily as he finally looked at his little brother while Salt kept hiding his face with a whine.

“Hey bro, sorry about the mess.”

“SANS! PAPYRUS! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!” Blue screeched. 

“Told you so…” Salt huffed.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes~.
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuckholding~~  
>  2\. ~~Exhibitionism~~  
>  3\. ~~Spanking~~  
>  4\. ~~Body Worship~~  
>  5\. ~~Wax play~~  
>  6\. ~~Edging~~  
>  7\. ~~Bondage~~  
>  8\. ~~Breeding~~  
>  9\. ~~Food Play~~  
>  10\. Squirting  
> 11\. Dom/Sub – Master/Slave  
> 12\. Voyeurism  
> 13\. Clothed/Naked  
> 14\. Katoptronophilia  
> 15\. Toys  
> 16\. Dirty Talk  
> 17\. Knife/Gun Play  
> 18\. Role Play  
> 19\. Choking  
> 20\. Primal Play  
> 21\. Praise Kink  
> 22\. Overstimulation  
> 23\. Sensory Deprivation  
> 24\. Marking  
> 25\. Humiliation  
> 26\. Sex in Public  
> 27\. Cross dressing  
> 28\. Tentacles  
> 29\. Age Difference  
> 30\. Glory Hole  
> 31\. Aftercare  
> 32\. Mix  
> 33\. MYSTERY BONANZA


	10. Want some cheese for that whine? (Sourcherries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz is really bad at following orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirting with Red and Razz! Not even sure what people call this pairing. We dub it Sourcherries.

“Was that a _whine_ , sweetheart? Thought I told ya to be quiet?” Red raised an unimpressed brow bone as he looked over the heated skeleton beneath him.

Razz was completely naked, pinned firmly to the bed by Red's hips. His wrists were bound above his head by his own blue bandana and a tell-tale lavender color swirled across Razz's aching pelvis. Razz squirmed underneath Red who was still fully clothed in a sweatshirt and basketball shorts who grinned down at him, his golden fang glinting.

Razz huffed and glared up at Red as he chuckled down at him. _Asshat_. Razz was flushed lavender, sweat dripping from his brow as he gave Red an incredulous look his eyelights flicking to the hand gripping his sensitive iliac crest than back to Red. How the _hell_ was he supposed to be quiet!?

“For a captain of the guard ya sure can't take orders well.” Red growled with a growing smirk.

“That was strike three, by the way.”

Razz hissed and bore his teeth like a dog at him. That wasn't _fair_ , Red had _cheated_ . Ordered him to be quiet and touched him in all his most sensitive places! When Red had issued his challenge he hadn't thought he meant _this._

“That's not fair!” Razz vocalized, ignoring the whine in his voice.

“It's cute ya think I've ever been fair.” Red snickered looking down at Razz debating how best to deal with the huffy skeleton beneath him. He'd broken Red's rules three times and that meant a punishment.

Red looked down at the bratty skeleton, considering. He wanted to _wreck_ him, put Razz in his place. Maybe he'd start by gagging that loud mouth of his? But then he wouldn't hear his beautiful screams when Red finally made him cum. He'd leave his mouth as is, humming Red got an idea. He got off Razz only to fold him in half, ignoring Razz's verbal complaints, so his pelvis was up in the air. Smirking toothily Red wormed his tongue into the inlets of his sacrum.

Razz gasped sharply and cursed eyelights blowing wide. “Ungh! Rheeeed!” Razz hissed not sure if he wanted to pull away or if he wanted _more._ His body decided for him as he arched into Red's wicked tongue with a heated moan.

Red would pulled back, licking his teeth.

“Don't ya form nothin till I say so, or imma leave ya high n dry.” Red ordered before returning to the smallest and most sensitive of the inlets.

Razz squealed loudly bones beginning to clack together as he fought to _stop_ his magic from forming. Razz was certain Red would follow through on his threat, the fucker _always_ followed through, and he did _not_ want to be left all worked up.

Razz whined pitifully magic sparking along his pelvis and pubic bone but it didn't form, he'd fought it off, _for now._ Razz was panting hard and he huffed, the heat in his core demanding more.

Red moved to the biggest of the inlets, making his tongue thinner. And using it to fuck the tiny inlets, holding Razz so he couldn't escape.

Razz screamed in pleasure, wiggling in vain to get away from Red’s demon tongue. It was _too much_. It felt too good. Razz whimpered loudly as his magic formed without his permission. How dare it!

Red tsked at Razz, dispelling his tongue and laying the other monster down.

“What'd I say?”

Razz whined loudly. “It wasn't my fault! I tried!” Razz scoffed and looked away, cheekbones flushed brightly. He couldn't believe he had formed a _pussy_. He hadn't meant to! If he'd done it on purpose he would have summoned a cock. Right into Red's stupid socket.

“What'd. I. Say.”

Razz whined, loudly, before glaring up at Red. _Jerk_. “That you would leave me high and dry.” Razz pouted, looking embarrassed.

“And I'm gonna.” Red replied, but not without a few additions first.

Razz groaned loudly and he would have crossed his arms if his wrists weren't still restrained. He pouted up at Red, flashing his best puppy dog look. Red ignored it and taking a length of coarse rope he folded both of Razz's legs and bound each leg to itself then put a spreader bar between his femurs.

Razz huffed some trying to adjust to the new position. Stupid Red and his unfair rules! He was already _soaked_ thanks to Red's shenanigans leading up to his magic being summoned, and now he was getting no relief. Unfair!

Red looked him over before taking something out of his pocket, smirking wide at Razz.

“I'm gonna let you stay like this an think bout disobeying orders.” Red slipped a bullet vibrator into Razz's soaked pussy and strapped the controls under one of the ropes. He left it on the first setting, watching Razz.

Razz squeaked in surprise and hissed at Red, a moan escaping him as Red turned it on. Razz squirmed, as much as the ropes allowed, trying to find some form of relief from the low buzzing in his throbbing cunt. It did nothing to relieve anything, it only built Razz’s pleasure, offering him no _friction_. Razz whimpered squirming more, hips bucking slightly. This wasn’t fair!

“Welp. I'll cya in what, four hours? Imma go take a nap.” Red winked and disappeared shortly afterwards.

“FOUR HOURS!?” Razz shrieked. “Don’t you fucking dare you -” Razz blinked in shock as Red disappeared and shrieked furiously.

***

Six hours later

 

Red yawned and stretched glancing at the clock. Whoops. He’d overslept. Whelp. Wasn’t like Razz didn't’ deserve it, right? Little shit had been disobeying all night. He _should_ probably go check on him though. He was two hours late.

Red took a shortcut back into the room and swallowed hard. Razz was an absolute _mess._ Razz was trembling, sweat pouring down his bones and ecto, bones clacking, and a _puddle_ of his need stained the bed beneath him, the vibrator still buzzing away at it’s low setting. Lavender eyelights were blown wide, tears and drool alike trickling down his skull as he panted huskily.

“So, you wanna try again?” Red asked after a few moments of composing himself.

" _Please_ Red!? Please, _please!”_ Razz hissed never in his life being so happy to see Red in his life. His safeword was almost on the tip of his tongue and he whined loudly. He couldn't take it anymore! He was about to say it-

“Aight aight, calm down.” Red settled between his spread femurs, slowly tugging the bullet out, dragging it along his walls. “Now, ya gonna start listening?”

Razz groaned as the bullet was pulled out, arching as it dragged against his walls and he keened loudly. “Uh- uh huh!”

“Then I want ya to beg.”

A part of Razz was indignant at the very suggestion. How _dare_ Red demand he beg? He would never! He’d rather say the safeword and get himself off by himself thank you very much. Unfortunately, his mouth had already started running.

“Please Cherry! Please, _please_ let me cum. I’ll be so good, just for you, **pleaaaase**!”

Red swallowed hard, and took each femur into his hands. Fuck, that was so hot.

“Good boy, I think it's time for your reward.” Without warning Red licked a long wide stripe over the aching pussy, his tongue ring catching Razz's clit along the way.

Razz screamed in pleasure, eyelights going out as he _finally_ came, he had been so close to the edge for so long it had taken next to nothing to push him to orgasm. Lavender magic began squirting from his ignored pussy, in a wide arc. Red swore, sweat beading on his brow, but kept going, burying his tongue into Razz and thumbing his clit.

Razz squealed loudly and squirmed, bucking his hips, pressing his cunt up, closer to Red, demanding more. And more he gave, licking, sucking and showering his cunt in attention until Razz and himself were lightheaded for two very different reasons.

Razz mewled softly, he was seeing star damned stars. He sighed, his burning need finally satiated and he wasn’t quite sure when Red had untied his wrists or legs, and had tucked him against his sternum. Razz huffed clinging to Red tightly, burying his face in Red’s warm sweater. “Jerk.”

“Don't lie, you loved it Captain.”

Razz huffed, hiding his grin in Red’s sweater, though he couldn’t stop the purring that came from his rib cage.  “Maybe.”

Red knew he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its our personal headcanon that Red is the domest of the doms because _no_ one expects it.
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuckholding~~  
>  2\. ~~Exhibitionism~~  
>  3\. ~~Spanking~~  
>  4\. ~~Body Worship~~  
>  5\. ~~Wax play~~  
>  6\. ~~Edging~~  
>  7\. ~~Bondage~~  
>  8\. ~~Breeding~~  
>  9\. ~~Food Play~~  
>  10\. ~~Squirting~~  
>  11\. Dom/Sub – Master/Slave  
> 12\. Voyeurism  
> 13\. Clothed/Naked  
> 14\. Katoptronophilia  
> 15\. Toys  
> 16\. Dirty Talk  
> 17\. Knife/Gun Play  
> 18\. Role Play  
> 19\. Choking  
> 20\. Primal Play  
> 21\. Praise Kink  
> 22\. Overstimulation  
> 23\. Sensory Deprivation  
> 24\. Marking  
> 25\. Humiliation  
> 26\. Sex in Public  
> 27\. Cross dressing  
> 28\. Tentacles  
> 29\. Age Difference  
> 30\. Glory Hole  
> 31\. Aftercare  
> 32\. Mix  
> 33\. MYSTERY BONANZA


	11. Cherries (Wild Honey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is a filthy skeleton.
> 
> AKA the weirdest porn we've ever done.
> 
> Stretch/Salt; Wild Honey with food play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren't sorry. >:D

He still didn’t like humans. But he could tolerate being around them for a few hours at least. It had taken a  _ long _ time. He sat across from Stretch who was staring at him, a growing smirk on his face. Blue sat next to Salt talking in excitement. Razz sighed on the other side of Blue, seeming to be tolerating his existence. Salt looked away from Stretch towards Blue and Razz pretending to be paying attention to their conversation.

Stretch leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees raising a brow bone at Salt. Salt frowned. 

“I’m gonna go see what they have to eat on this thing. Salt, you coming?” Stretch asked before standing up. 

“Oh! Get me some fruit if they have any, please, Papy?” Blue said with a smile.

“Sure. Razzhole? Want anything?” Stretch asked. 

“I don’t want you touching anything I’m going to put in my mouth, so, Salt, can get me a mocha latte.” 

“Says who?” Salt scoffed at Razz, even this late coming to the surface his manners never seemed to show up. Rolling his eyelights he stood up, and kicked Razz’s shin before joining Stretch.

Razz snarled after them, threatening unspeakable horrors upon Salt as Salt and Stretch made their way out of the cart and down the different compartments of the train towards the small cafe. Salt hissed as the little in between spaces wobbled and swayed. Was this really a  _ safe _ way of travel? Couldn’t they have driven? Stupid trains. Stupid vacations. 

Stretch waited for him to catch up, his grin widening. Salt raised a bone brow at him.

“What? You can’t be that excited about getting something to eat.” Salt questioned.

“Oh. I’m very excited about my upcoming treat.” Stretch hummed. 

“They’re not going to let you take the bottle of honey with you Stretch.” Salt pointed out. Stretch sighed forlornly, glancing at the bottle of honey behind the counter.

“Unfortunately, but don’t worry. I have a plan B.” Stretch said with a grin. He looked at the pimple ridden human teenager behind the counter, tapping at a projected image before them, playing some sort of game on that weird chip many of the humans now a days had inserted. 

“I’d like one of your strawberry fruit cups, a mocha latte, eight packets of Salt, and as much honey and chocolate as you’ll give me.” Stretch hummed. “Oh! And some of those chocolate covered cherries.” 

“What, are you putting salt into Razz’s drink?” Salt demanded frowning at Stretch.

“How’d you know?” Stretch asked with a grin. 

“Because I know you, asshole.” Salt reminded him shaking his head and crossing his arms. “If I didn’t after this long wouldn’t you be worried? No salt, if anything he needs more sugar so he’s less sour.”

“But he needs a drink as salty as he is.” Stretch huffed. 

“Should I just sit on his face then?” Salt snickered teasing the other.

Stretch choked, his cheekbones flushing orange. “No. That’s mine!” Stretch grumbled as the teenager frowned at them before giving Stretch his strange order. 

“Well I tried.” Salt chuckled amused at his lover’s expense.

“Thanks, kid.” Stretch said scooping up the order and he walked with Salt back towards their compartment. Stretch came to a stop at one of the little intersections between compartments, the wobbly little death areas Salt hated so much. 

“Time for my treat.” Stretch hummed grinning wickedly at Salt. 

“Well we can’t eat here, can’t you wait a little longer? We’re nearly there.” Salt sighed at him.

“Nope.” Stretch said popping the P and he smirked, placing Razz’s drink to the side with the packets of Salt and he sat down in the middle of the compartment before reaching and pulling Salt down with him by the front of his jacket. Salt squeaked as he was pulled down, flailing slightly.

“Stretch what are you doing?!”

“I’m preparing my treat, silly.” Stretch hummed, and he manhandled the little skeleton easily, laying the smaller across his lap, face up smirking down at him devilishly. With a hum, Stretch began pulling off the precious cargo jacket Salt had taken such good care of all these years, placing it gently across from them before pulling Salt’s shirt off easily. Stretch snickered, reaching over to the honey, chocolate covered cherries, chocolate and strawberries. The strawberries were in a cup with a cover, as were the chocolate covered cherries, the honey and chocolate sauce had been poured into small plastic open cups. Stretch pulled them all closer, before dipping his fingers into the honey and he began slathering it over Salt’s sternum and ribs. 

“Wait, Stretch! We can’t do this here!” Salt protested as he was stripped down to his jeans, skull turning a deep grey color as Stretch started spreading honey over his blackened ribs.

“You’d prefer we do this next to Blue and Razz?”   


“What!? No!” 

“That’s what I thought.” Stretch hummed. 

“Why do we have to do it at all?!” Salt demanded attempting to sit up, he thought Stretch had finally stopped surprising him with how little he seemed to care if someone caught them in the middle of sex. But somehow he kept doing it, and would probably still do so after this.

Stretch snickered his forked orange tongue slipping out and lapped at the honey slathered ribs. “Mm~...” Stretch hummed before his sticky honey coated hands tugged at Salt’s jeans, as he continued to tease and lick at Salt’s ribs. Salt groaned squirming against his tongue, as usual trying to keep his pants on.

“Papyrus, w-we need to stop doing this in public!” Salt groaned half-heartedly.

“As come on you like it.” Stretch snickered. “It's exciting!” Stretch purred and ripped Salt's pants down pausing to stare. Salt blushed brightly. He had adorned one of the embarrassingly frilly panties Stretch had given him.

“W-what?! They…feel nice…” Salt defended looking away, covering the panties with his hands to hide them from Stretch. Salt had long accepted that Stretch wasn’t going to stop giving him things like this and wasn’t going to stop trying to have sex in public, though this was probably the closest they’d come to others besides Blue and their friends catching them in the act. Not that he was going to admit to Stretch that it did excite and scare him a little.

Sans didn't care and even seemed to approve, to Salt's horror and Stretch's amusement. Blue had threatened his brother with the hose, to Stretch's horror Razz also seemed to approve and didn't trust the tallest Sans with his lover anymore. Papyrus scolded them both, along with Toffee, Red still hadn't stopped teasing about what happened to the couch. Edge was embarrassed for Salt and has been tempted to smack Stretch, and Slim similar to his brother seemed to love the idea. But Stretch trusted him enough not to carry his lover off.

Stretch purred and tugged at the lacy frilly panties playfully, they were pink with flower prints. “Feels nice, right.” Stretch grinned. 

“Shut up! Why else would I wear them?!” Salt retorted.

“Because they’re adorable and you look adorable in them?” Stretch hummed, pulling the panties tight against him.

“No, I am not!” Salt huffed at Stretch, squirming slightly as they were pulled tight against his bones.

“Cute.” Stretch teased before grabbing the chocolate sauce. Stretch hummed, dipping his honey covered fingers into the chocolate and he began painting little designs on Salt’s femurs and inner femurs with the chocolate, smirking the entire time. Salt gave him a look shuddering at the light touches as he was decorated in chocolate.

“Do you always have to make a mess?”

“Excuse you! This is art!” Stretch huffed with fake indignantly. 

“Art? Sorry Heathen, but trash can't be art.” Salt countered.

Stretch huffed, squinting at Salt. “Messes don’t mean they’re trash.” Stretch said before smirking deviously. Stretch picked up a strawberry running it along Salt’s femur in the chocolate and he bit into the fruit, the juice spilling down h is mandible. 

“Aren’t those for Blue?” Salt demanded.

“We can play with a few strawberries.” Stretch huffed and he took a handful, breaking the strawberries and decorating salt in little strawberry pieces amongst the chocolate and honey. 

“Now I am a mess.” Salt huffed looking down at his overly sticky bones, raising a bone brow at Stretch. “It'll be a really sticky situation if they caught us, we'll get thrown off.”

Stretch snickered at the pun. “Yeah they’ll be berry mad. “ Stretch agreed, before licking at the sticky mess along Salt’s femurs. Salt shuddered a soft groan leaving him before he clapped a hand over his mouth, eyelights shrinking slightly, reminding himself where they were right now. And how hard Stretch was going to work him into screaming, like he always did in these situations.

Stretch snickered softly at his lover's attempt to muffle himself, not that it would work for long. Anyone could walk in at any moment to go to the bathrooms, the cafe, or just to stretch their legs. The thrill of being caught at any given moment, it was exciting.

Stretch hummed bringing his wicked tongue slowly upwards towards those frilly panties and he ran his tongue along the soft material, right over Salt's pubic bone. Soft muffled noises made it past the hand Salt had pressed over his mouth, his form trembling slightly as the slightly damp material rubbed against his sensitive bones.

“Mm, you gonna make me something cute n sweet?” Stretch purred.

Salt flushed deeper at his question grumbling something that was lost behind his hand, averting his gaze as he squirmed slightly grey magic swirling behind his panties before forming into a light grey mound. The thin tight material outlining every detail perfectly, glowing through it ever so slightly.

Stretch snickered softly and purred running his fingers over the tightly pulled material, pressing against the warm summoned magic. 

“Mm..” Stretch grinned devilishly and he pulled over the small container of chocolate covered cherries. Stretch slid the panties to the side slightly, before gently pumping a finger into the slick opening before him. Salt's eyelights flicked back to Stretch as he pulled the fruit over, frowning slightly at that. A low whine leaving him as a single long finger lazily thrust in and out of his quivering lips.

“Hmm….” Stretch grinned up at him wickedly before taking a single chocolate covered cherry in one hand, spreading Salt's pussy with two fingers and pushing it up into Salt, as deep as he could get it. Salt squirmed against the slightly cold feeling deep inside his magic, the chocolate already melting and mixing with his slick.

“Why?!” Salt whispered quietly moving his hand away from his mouth for a moment.

Stretch snickered quietly. “I thought your cherry was lonely.” 

Salt's eyelights widened slightly and he looked away again flushing deeper. “Sh-shut up!”

Stretch snickered before sliding another one of the candied cherries in, than another still. “Wonder how many will fit?” Stretch cooed.  Salt shuddered as more were pushed inside, the heat of his magic melting the chocolate that was starting to dribble out. 

“What kind of a question is that!?” Salt hissed at him with a frown and glancing at the candied fruit. “H-how many are you putting in there!?”

“Got six in so far,” Stretch hummed before shoving another one in. At this point his little pussy was starting to feel full, but there were still so many left in the bowl. More of the melted chocolate was dripping out of his pussy, making a mess of the floor, Stretch's hand and the panties he was wearing.

“I-isn't that enough already?”

“Hmm.” Stretch grinned. “Dunno, you feeling full?~”

“K-kinda?” 

“Good thing you’re a size queen, hm?” Stretch chuckled sliding yet another chocolate in. Salt squirmed slightly as more of the candied fruits were pushed into him, magic stretching until finally, the last one was inside. Salt whined at Stretch, a decent sized puddle of melted chocolate, cherry juices and his own juices having formed under him. 

“Mm. What a delicious cherry pie you’ve made me.” Stretch chuckled. “Let's have a taste.” Stretch grabbed Salt by his fibulas before hiking Salt’s legs over his shoulders, and grabbing the little skeleton’s hips he supported him and drove his forked tongue deep into the seeping mess. Salt covered his mouth barely containing a squeal as his already stuffed pussy was made to accept his tongue as well. The small skeleton was shivering against the larger, whining low at him through his hand.

Stretch purred loudly as his tongue swirled inside Salt’s ‘forbidden fruit’ lapping up at the chocolate, cherry, and magic juices. Stretch pulled back taking two cherries with them and ate them with a wink, giving Salt the most devilish look Salt had ever seen.

“I-I'm afraid to even  _ ask.  _ But what are you thinking now?” Salt demanded quietly, swallowing thickly.

“I think your cherry pie needs some cream filling~” Stretch said sinfully. 

“Wh-what? But you don't have any.” Salt huffed, maybe he reading into that look too much. “I don't think it would fit anyways.”

Stretch laughed loudly. “Oh I got some cream for ya.” Stretch lowered Salt gently before unzipping his shorts, revealing an already summoned orange cock.

“S-stretch! You won't fit now!” Salt whispered frowning at him again, there was no way he could, right?

“Won't know till we try, right?” Stretch purred. “Besides the chocolates melting.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’ll make room, right?” Stretch snickered. 

“I guess?” Salt frowned at him further, shaking his head. “Can't we do this later? We're going to get caught again!”

“Relax, we won't get caught.” Stretch snickered. “Hmm. I think I’ll have another taste before I add the cream filling.” 

Salt squeaked as he was lifted again, onto Stretch’s face as his tongue plunged deep inside him, wriggling within him giving him a torturous kind of pleasure. He had to cover his mouth again stifling his moans unable to stop himself from rocking into Stretch's face. The sweet mixture smearing over the larger monster's face and Salt's femurs.

Stretch pulled out another cherry or two to make sure there was room for the cream filling. The smaller monster shuddered against him, pleasured noises just barely making it past his hand. Feeling less full with less cherries stretching his magic.

“H-heathen…” Salt breathed out.

Stretch laughed softly against him before pulling back out his face covered in magic, chocolate and cherry juice. 

“Oh don’t stop on my account.” An amused voice drawled. Salt stiffened at the familiar voice and didn't dare look, instead opting to cover his face out of embarrassment.

Stretch groaned and looked up to glare at Razz who was standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. 

“Get the fuck out of here Razzhole!” Stretch huffed. 

“You know Salt. Don’t you ever get tired of rolling around in the dirt? I could show you a better time~” Razz cooed. Salt made an indistinguishable noise from behind his hands, not really giving any kind of answer.

Stretch snarled furiously, one eyelight going out, the other misting orange and Razz’s soul turned blue as he was tossed from the room, the door slamming behind him. 

Razz screamed from the otherside and Stretch summoned a bone construct to slide across the door locking it. 

“Y-you didn't need to  _ throw _ him Stretch…” Salt murmured lowering his hands, skull nearly flushed black.

“The hell I didn’t! He’s been eyeing you for awhile now! He can’t have you. You’re  _ mine. _ ” Stretch huffed. 

“Papyrus, it's been over a hundred years now...don't you think, I'd have left if I didn't want to be with you?” Salt told him softly, giving him a gentle look. “I promise you, I am yours alone. You're just going to have to accept that you're stuck with me. Weather you like it or not.”

Stretch giggled softly. “It’s not you I’m worried about. I wouldn’t put it past him to kidnap you and hold you against your will. And you did say you’d sit on his face earlier.” Stretch huffed. 

“I was teasing. I only want to sit on your face, even if it is sticky.” Salt purred at him. “He's probably telling on us.”

“Promise?” Stretch asked with a smile. “Ugh. He probably is. He’s a little tattletale.” 

“Of course, if I'm going to sit on someone's face it may as well be the Devil himself, right?” Salt snickered at him before sighing. “Blue probably already guessed, we've been gone for a while.”

Stretch snickered. “Well we might as well finish what we started right?”

“Are you really going to-”

“Yep.” Stretch smirked at Salt.

“Of course you are...I guess? But you know Blue is coming though.” Salt huffed at him.

“If baby bro wants to watch, that's his business. He’ll have to force the door open.” Stretch said with a smirk. Salt was just glad Blue couldn't teleport.

“I’d rather he didn't. I still can't believe how perverted the both of you are.” Salt grumbled at Stretch.

“Me? Perverted? Hardly~” Stretch said with a grin. Stretch hummed gently before pulling the sticky little skeleton into his lap kissing and nipping down his cervical vertebrae getting spreading the  sticky mess on his face to Salt’s neck. Salt groaned softly wrapping his arms around Stretch's neck, tilting his head to the side.

“I have a whole list of shot you've done Heathen, I'll read it to you later.” Salt groaned, now that one of the doors was locked he relaxed a little more.

Stretch chuckled against him. “Okay, maybe I’m a little perverted.”

“Papyrus, I have chocolate covered cherries in my-”

“Cherry pie?” Stretch asked as he plunged his orange cock into Salt’s pussy. “Well that’s where they’re supposed to go silly.”

Salt squealed squeezing his arms tighter around Stretch’s cervical vertebrae, unable to stifle himself this time around. More of the same sticky mixture spilled out and the cherries squished making an even bigger mess between them. The small area filled with wet squelches as Stretch hilted himself in the smaller skeleton. Salt groaned against his neck, between the fruit and cock buried in him Salt swore he might burst.

“Mm I should fill you up more often, sweet treat.” Stretch purred, giving him a lecherous grin. Salt groaned and shook his head at his lover, what was he going to do with him?!

Stretch groaned softly, eyelights shifting to orange hearts as he picked up a rhythm, chocolate and cherry juice slowly dribbling down his cock as his faster thrusts caused some of of the mess to slide out. The squelching grew louder, and Stretch moaned loudly, pleased. Salt bit back his own moans clinging tightly to Stretch, shuddering when more smashed cherries and melted chocolate began sliding down his femurs.

Stretch groaned squeezing Salt’s hips, picking up the pace even more as his pleasure built. He was going to plug this cherry pie up and save some for later~ Salt just didn’t know it yet. Salt held tighter still to Stretch, his own building quickly with how full he was. Whining against the larger’s neck as he got closer pussy fluttering and squeezing around Stretch's cock.

Stretch moaned loudly, sockets going half lidded and he cooed sweetly at the other, thrusting faster and harder chasing his pleasure, holding the other close.  _ His. _ Only his. Salt keened against his neck hugging Stretch in return as he was held closer, whimpering his name against his neck.

Stretch screamed in pleasure, his release so very closed. Stretch groaned and screamed Salt’s name, his entire frame trembling. Salt cried out his sockets screwing shut as he was pushed over the edge, digging his fingers into the other's shoulder blades. A mess of magic, chocolate, and cherries drenching them both and leaving the floor filthy.

“P-Papy!”

Stretch screamed Salt’s name as he chased his release, spilling his magic deep inside his little lover, his soul releasing even more magic spattering his ribs and the inside of his orange hoodie. Stretch groaned softly, giving a soft skeleton kiss to his little lover. Salt keened softly nuzzling his skull against Stretch's neck.

Stretch cooed softly, holding his lover close. Even after over a hundred years, he still couldn’t get enough of this small skeleton. He loved him more than life itself. Stretch nuzzled the other softly, purring quietly. Salt purred back pressing closer against him, tail curling around Stretch's waist.

“Love you, Papyrus.”

“Love you more Sans.” Stretch cooed sweetly holding his little lover close. He gently began to pull out and he smirked wickedly, sliding a plug in so as to save some cherry pie for later and keep Salt’s magic from dispersing. 

“H-hey- What is that!?” Salt demanded. 

“A plug~”

“Why?!” Salt huffed squinting at his lover.

“So I can have some more cherry pie later.” Stretch purred wickedly. Salt gave him an exasperated look before rolling his eyelights and getting off his lap, squirming slightly.

“How am I supposed to disperse it with that in there?!”

“Your not, silly.” Stretch said with a snicker. “You'll get to feel me in you all day.~”

Salt whined at this picking up his clothes, sighing at the mess on himself before pulling everything back on. Well that was another pair of panties ruined. Stretch snickered softly, zipping his shorts back up. He was covered in chocolate, cherry juice and magic. Stretch picked up Razz’s mocha latte with his sticky, dirty hands, as well as the rest of the strawberries for Blue.

“They’re going to kill you if you try to give them that now, you know that, right?” Salt asked shaking his head and he whined. He smelled like cherries, amongst other things, but mostly cherries. At least he didn't look like Stretch, his clothes covered up the mess laden bones while his lover's was soaked with orange and black magic, and everything else. Salt jumped when someone started banging on the door, still blocked with Stretch's attack.

“Whoops.” Stretch said with a grin. “Lets hope its not the train security. That’d be a sticky situation, eh sweet treat?” 

Salt squinted and grumbled under his breath at Stretch, he was going to get him back for this later. “I'm going to be mad if you get us thrown off the train.” Huffed the smaller as he approached the door.

With a sigh, Salt opened nervous to see who could be on the other side. To his relief, and still embarrassment it was Blue, behind him was Razz, arms crossed. 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Salt grumbled before skirting around the pair and heading for their car.

“Papy, seriously?” Blue sighed upon seeing the mess his brother was. 

“I  _ told  _ you.” Razz huffed, looking amused. 

“Got you strawberries bro.” Stretch said with an innocent grin. Blue gave a horrified glance to the plastic container that held a few sticky strawberries. 

“...Keep them. We are having another talk about hygiene when we get to the hotel.” Blue sighed. 

Razz looked disappointed. “I expected screaming.” Razz huffed placing his hands on his hips. 

“This happens more then you’d think.” Blue said to Razz rolling his eyelights. Blue frowned giving Salt a look as he began to hide in his jacket. “Do you guys smell cherries?”

“I said I don't want to talk about it.” Salt grumbled pulling his hood up over his head and Stretch burst into laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: No idea if we will ever finish this but have our most uh filthy sinful piece of work written to date!
> 
> Zion: We don't talk about this, this didn't happen. You saw nothing!


End file.
